Lonliness get you crazy
by Elghin Hall
Summary: Misha e Ian Collins son los ultimos lobos puros ibericos del planeta, luego de un incidente fatal natural de las planicies de Rurmansk Rusia, huyen a Vancouvert en busca de pareja humana al estar Hartos de los asedios de su especie, con la esperanza de resurgir con una manada numerosa en el nuevo continente.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Solos

Chapter Text

Son tiempos oscuros para los Collins que no creen que jamas sane la herida, ni la perdida tan grande que sufren, su mundo se consumió en las frías planicies de Rurmansk, Rusia. Nada jamás los preparo para algo así y jamas ni en sus peores pesadillas creyeron ver un día tan oscuro, donde toda su familia moriría lentamente en el frío mas cruel que azoto su hogar; viven una realidad cruda y una desgracia que les desgarra...

El aislamiento de su hogar eran común para los de su clase, además de la obvias razones de territorio de los lobos, lejos de la ciudad y de ayuda alguna, terminando sepultados en su propia casa por la nieve y la falta de comida. Él mayor de los Collins, junto a su hermano menor -sobrevivieron de puro milagro- quien ocupaba el lugar de lugar de segundo al mando en la manada después de Misha.

Desde que tomaron el control de la manada, cuando aun en vida su padre se lo cediera orgullosamente unos meses atrás, jamás pensaron que solo a medio año de ese momento tan especial todos los dejarían tan trágicamente, quedando prácticamente huérfanos de su linaje, sobreviviendo solo para llevar con ellos el dolor de los seres que mas amaban sobre la tierra. No les quedaba ningún integrante de su familia, ni sus padres, ni sus tíos, ni su hermanita o sus sobrinos. Desde esa fría mañana de febrero… en que no despertaron.

Lo intentaron todo para revivirlos con desesperación pero llevaban muchas horas así y ellos no se percataron de que el único fuego de la casa, en esa habitación, la más pequeña de todas donde se recluyeron para conservar el calor se había apagado. Ian y el habían permanecido debajo de la misma manta por falta de otras, cediendo el resto de sus familiares que se cobijaron por separado fue lo que los mato; él no lo comprendió en ese momento pero compartir el calor entre ellos dos fue lo que los salvo a pesar de las severas quemaduras que tenían por el frío.

La angustia y la desesperación los destrozo por días encerrados con su cuerpos helados frente a ellos, cuando finalmente fueron rescatados de su finca por parte de los únicos vecinos que tenían en las cercanías, ya que se encontraban a más de dos días de viaje en auto de todos, ellos fueron quienes los llevaron al hospital de la ciudad para tratar los síntomas de congelamiento que presentaban en su extremidades y falanges al igual que a las quemaduras en sus rostros; días después al poner los cuerpos de su familia en la morgue fue lo segundo peor que debieron hacer después de esa pesadilla de días helados.

Toda la comunidad de lobos lamentaron las perdidas de la familia Collins, los últimos lobos de linaje blanco ibérico "puro" del mundo. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos y como es costumbre entre los lobos, en poco tiempo empezaron a sufrir los acosos para emparejarlos. El primer movimiento de su intenciones fue durante el mismo entierro de sus siete familiares, allí mismo... entre trajes negros y ventisca helada, mientras los cajones eran enterrados rodeados de flores blancas empezaron a ofrecerles cobijo y casamiento en las manadas mas prestigiosas, ligarlos con otras razas de lobos solo por elevar su estatus era la razón principal.

Misha sintió asco de los lobos que se encontraban a su alrededor, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas junto a los agujeros en la tierra, su hermano pegado a su brazo derecho, el frío en su rostro y el penetrante olor que desprendían tratando de llamar su atención, olor a excitación y feromonas de apareamiento en el aire le revolvían el estomago a su hermanito y a él, sin siquiera molestarse en disimular les miraban fijamente mientras metían tarjetas en sus trajes negros como si fueran ofertas de negocios.

Con el dolor comiéndoles por dentro y las semanas pesando sin sentido en sus vidas, aquellos lobos que los querían para ellos les perseguían a toda hora y por distintos miembros de todas las manadas de Europa, cuya única meta era cautivarlos y convencerlos de aparearse. Esto colmó a Misha hasta tal punto que no soportaba verlos o olerlos a distancia, por eso fue que tomo la decisión de irse del continente, a algún otro lugar del globo donde los lobos no eran muy comunes. La búsqueda fue infructuosa hasta que encontraron un lugar donde el idioma que manejaban lo conocían a la perfección, con nombres falsos y falsas identidades lograron escabullirse del país y de las garras de ya cincuenta manadas que mandaban a sus mejores alfas a buscarles.

Un lugar desprovisto de lobos en mas de cincuenta mil kilómetros a la redonda era el lugar perfecto para ellos, solo debían marcar el territorio como propio y echarse a vivir en el, tratar de reparar sus vidas de la que tenían en Rusia era la meta.

Desde que tomaron el avión se propusieron seriamente buscar una pareja humana con los atributos necesarios para engendrar una buena camada que no perdiera la pureza de su linaje. Al ser ambos Alfas de la raza en la que nacieron, podían manipular la química de su cuerpo para poder elegir engendrar o no, solo su línea de sangre tenia esta capacidad, por eso al mantenerse puros mantenían habilidades distintas a cualquier lobo común.

Ian no estaba muy seguro de eso pero era mejor mantener la línea de sangre lo más pura posible y eso conllevaba tener a sus propias crías; solo los lobos ibéricos podían hacer este cambio en sus cuerpos, ya que el lugar donde vivían no les facilitaba la crianza de cachorros, sus cuerpos se adaptaban a las necesidades de la manada y al ser los únicos de su manada, ser hombres y Alphas debían asumir papeles de omega para proliferar su linaje.

Su llegada a los Estados Unidos no les alentó demasiado, el clima además de frío era gris, pero lo peor era que el dolor no menguaba pese a que ya había pasado casi un mes y medio del suceso más trágico de sus vidas. Todo se movía lentamente y a la vez rápido, había mucha más gente de la que pueden esperar ver allí en su nuevo hogar, Misha estaba más serio de lo normal e Ian no podía evitar tomarlo por el brazo y pegarse al cuerpo de su hermano mayor, a él también le parecía que había demasiada gente corriendo de un lado al otro.

En la aduana declararon sus cosas entre la lentitud de la burocracia y siguieron rumbo a la salida donde tomaron el primer taxi vacío que vieron. No sintieron, ni olieron a un solo lobo en todo ese gentío y eso fue un alivio para ellos, sintiéndose algo mas libres de ser ellos mismos.

El camino a su nueva casa no era muy largo pero igual les tomo una hora completa llegar a la entrada. La casa era de dos plantas y de color azul Francia con los marcos de las ventanas, puertas y el pórtico eran de color blanco nieve.

Entraron empujando valijas y recuerdos dentro de su nuevo territorio, Misha revisa el recinto, ve a su izquierda una sala enorme con sus muebles nuevos cubiertos de plástico y cintas, que mediante vídeo llamada con el vendedor de la casa habían pedido para que ya se encuentren instalados en la casa pero sin desembalar.

Misha cruzo el lugar hacia la blanca y perfecta cocina, tal como a él le gustaba con todos los platos en cajas listos para ser acomodados. Él era un gran cocinero, su madre le había enseñado bien.

A su derecha se encontraba el comedor, con una mesa de madera caoba moderna y sus respectivas sillas también envueltas en plástico, continuó su recorrido con el circuito hasta terminar donde empezó encontrándose con una especie de sala, más privada, que contaba con un televisor y los aparatos de entretenimiento necesarios.

Ian había subido las escaleras con la maleta de su ropa y se metió en una de las habitaciones, la cual daba al bosque cercano, decidió que esa seria su habitación. Le gustaba despertarse con el sol de la mañana y esas ventanas estaban predispuestas hacia el este.

Empezó a arrancar el plástico y las cintas de los muebles y colchones, todo olía a nuevo, a algo que identifico a futuro… a porvenir. Tuvo ánimos de decir en voz alta "nuestro nuevo comienzo". Se sentó en el colchón con la maleta a su lado cuando vio que Misha estaba frente a él apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo muy levemente.

\- Si lo será hermanito…- suspiro, Misha se veía cansado, desde hacia muchas semanas interminables que no dormía bien.

\- Eсли интересно, какие люди живут по эту сторону мира, и если мы найдем кого-то – Misha sonrió y se sentó a su lado moviendo la maleta.

\- En ingles Ian ya no podemos hablar así aquí…- metió sus dedos en el pelo de su hermano menor con cariño y se lo acaricio.

\- Digo que… si. Y me pregunto que clase de gente vivirá en este lado del mundo y si encontraremos a alguien para nosotros – los ojos mas cristalinos que los de Misha eran el vivo recuerdo de su difunta madre y amo mas a Ian solo por llevarlos para él.

\- Yo creo que si, aquí hay mucha más gente, más variada y sana. No se cuanto tiempo nos lleve conocer a algunos y si nos convendrán pero…- suspiro - No podemos dejar morir nuestro linaje Ian – replico en su rol de alfa líder que debía sublevar poco a poco.

\- Se nuestras responsabilidades Misha, solo no se… como o quienes, tengo mis dudas de unir nuestras vidas con algún humano… eso es todo – su tono de vos se notaba preocupado y Misha podía entenderlo.

\- Lo se, yo también. Pero ahora descansemos algunas horas, comamos algo luego y empecemos a arreglar la casa ¿Ok? Nos preocuparemos de eso otro día...- Misha sonrió a Ian y este no puede evitar contagiarse del positivismo de su hermano.

Apenas empezaron a instalarse en Vancouver, recorrieron su territorio a cuatro paras como lobos, corrieron libres como hacia un año no lo hacían, marcaron arboles, rocas y prados enteros corriendo, afilando sus garras en cualquier cosa que encontrasen para delimitar el territorio, descansaron en un pequeño arrollo de solo un metro de ancho, olía fresco y pasible para lobos de su alcurnia, un territorio así de grande era fácil de proteger, su presencia era fuerte y por lo mismo codiciada.

Ordenar la casa les costó bastante sin embargo, las cosas pequeñas, como sal o dentífrico siempre les faltaban. No compraban de repuesto porque estaban a menos de 10 minutos del mini mercado; pero siempre olvidaban lo principal o esencial por más listas que hicieran. Misha empezó a trabajar en las instalaciones del hotel principal de Vancouver como subchef, costo adaptarse al cambio de comidas pero disfruto el proceso.

Ian seguía con su carrera de diseñador, no le fue difícil encontrar algo en el centro de la ciudad, nada muy llamativo, solo un pequeño negocio que trabajaba más de lo que podía dar abasto. Así que con el movimiento diario intentaba no pensar en su familia o el futuro incierto.

Las noches libres se las pasaban en bares o clubes, buscando pareja. Las mujeres eran demasiado frágiles y dimitieron a encontrar un hombre afines a sus propósitos y gustos.

Ian estaba más reticente a eso aún y Misha no le hacia gracia tampoco pero los hombres, la mayoría de ellos eran considerablemente más bajos que ellos, más consentidos y débiles en varios sentidos. Una semanas más tarde se trasformaron en dos meses y era tanta la cantidad de gente que conocieron por semana como prospectos que acabaron mareados, por suerte salían solo dos noches a la semana.

Ya era julio, la gente empezaba a salir más y se encontraban con que tenían el doble de personas para conocer y decidir sobre ellos. Por lo que ese viernes declinaron por un bar más pequeño, un lugar más intimo donde solo entraban mil personas al menos, el lugar se llamaba Cruz Drill, era un bar rustico, todo en su interior era de madera y tenia carteles de señalización vial de nombres y lugares en las paredes, las luces eran bajas y daban un ambiente intimo. que a Ian enseguida se entusiasmo con quedarse allí, la gente... más precisamente, los prospectos masculinos eran más fornidos, hombres fuertes y recios, claro que había excepciones pero no descartaron posibilidades.

Aunque pasando las horas allí también se les dificultaba entablar o entrar en conversación. Estos prospectos eran menos amigables y entrada más la noche empezaron a decepcionarse más y mas, terminando en un rincón del lugar con un par de tragos en las manos y completamente callados.

Tenían más de tres meses sin verse, demasiado para ellos, luego de que la cuarta temporada de la serie fuera cancelada y ellos siguieran con otros proyectos más provechosos, terminaron por extrañarse como condenados al poco tiempo, ya que ni las llamadas les alcanzaban. Ambos se habían casado y esa fue la última vez que se vieron, en la boda de Jared.

Así que después de tres meses de no verse y de ocasionalmente hablarse por teléfono, cansados y fastidiados de nunca tener tiempo, ambos decidieron quedarse a vivir por pura casualidad en el mismo estado; pero en el momento en que tropezaron el uno con el otro en el centro comercial de Vancouver decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad, así que dejaron a sus respectivas esposas con sus compras y salieron por patas en mitad de la tarde para meterse de lleno en el bar donde acostumbraban verse.

El bar era de su amigo Christian Kane donde tocaba todas las noches con Steve Carlson y la banda. Chris los recibió con gran alegría a ambos esa tarde, hacia tiempo que no veía a ninguno de los dos, así que terminaron de cenar allí mismo antes de abrir el bar. Reían y disfrutaban de la compañía contándose todo lo acontecido en sus vidas después de separarse.

Era tanta la necesidad de ambos actores de escucharse verse y hablar, que cuando Chris y Steve dejaron la mesa para alistar todo con su personal para abrir el bar ni se dieron cuenta del alejamiento de los otros dos, quedándose en un rincón contándose con lujo de detalles, pelos y comas de cada cosa que hicieron los últimos meses.

La noche y la gente les cayeron de sorpresa, tanto como las cervezas que el cantante le llevo para brindar el re encuentro de los tortolitos, como el cantante les llamaba. Ambos protestaron pero continuaron con las anécdotas los tres amigos, Jensen estaba seguro de que los acontecimientos extraños seguían al castaño como un imán, se reía a carcajadas de todo lo que decía Jared sin poder evitarlo.

Steve les interrumpió la charla cuando ambos actores notaron que los llamaba a ellos y a Chris desde el escenario para comenzar con el Show. El castaño de pelo largo se tomo de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza y se levanto, amenazando a ambos actores a que no se marchen hasta la hora del cierre del bar; ambos hombres con varias copas encima mostraron sus celulares y los apagaron, en señal de obediencia, a la vez que sonreían ampliamente.

Lo cierto era que ambos jotas no tenían planeado mover el culo de ese lugar, desde hacia tanto tiempo que no lo pasaban tan bien rodeados de amigos y alcohol, decidiendo quedarse hasta ver salir hasta el ultimo ente de ese lugar antes de marcharse. La media noche paso de largo y la gente en el bar se divertía, bebían y lo pasaban en grande.

En un descanso Chris se acercó a la mesa y serio les pidió algo.

\- Eh Chris, suena bien ¿Cambiaste de sonidista?- soltó el rubio nada mas verlo.

\- ¡Si Jen!, Oigan, ¿Podrían hacerme un favor?- les dijo recio de repente.

\- Si claro ¿Cual?- dijo de inmediato Jared.

\- Es que es el cumpleaños de Steve, lo saben ¿No? claro que si, y me molesta sobremanera la gente con cara larga en mi antro favorito, o sea este. - dice golpeando su dedo contra la mesa.

\- ¿Caras largas? ¿Donde?- ambos jotas miraron a todos lados pero no veían a nadie con esa descripción ni por asomo.

\- Del otro lado del bar, en la esquina Brackford, ¿Recuerdan?- les comento haciendo un gesto con su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Dónde Brackford se vomito el alma? Como no acordarnos, ese chico no volvió a pisar el lugar y eso que le cambiaste el color a ese rincón, ahora es azul para que no pensara en el vomito! - Jared se descostillaba de la risa en su silla al recordar el hecho y Jen se reía con la mano en la boca.

\- Si justo allí ¿Así que me hacen un favor muy grande?- dijo cortando la risa de ambos y logrando que le presten atención.

\- Si pero ¿Cuál? - Dijo Jensen, que no veía la manera de sacarles las caras largas a un par de desconocidos.

\- Pues vayan con esto…- les puso dos copas enfrente suyo - E invítenles estos tragos y no se… cuéntenles un chiste, pero quiero verlos sonriendo ¿Ok?, ¿Creen que pueden hacer eso? - dijo serio Chris como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

\- Podemos… intentarlo. - dijo Jen volteando a ver a su amigo que se encogió de hombros…

\- Pero no van a pensar que nos los queremos ligar ¿No? - salto Jay con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Los tres se miraron estupefactos entre si y declinaron la idea. Cada uno de los jotas tomaron un respectivo trago abandonando su mesa y dirigiéndose entre la multitud de gente al rincón azul Brackford. Se reían entre ellos por las preocupaciones que se tomaba Chris con respecto a Steve y que ellos si parecían pareja, cuando Jay soltó que ellos también pero estaban bien casados, Jen río dándole la razón, un momento después llegaron a divisar a los sujetos en cuestión por los cuales su amigo estaba tan preocupado.

Ambos sujetos mecían el escaso liquido en sus copas de manera triste y cansada, ambos tenían pelo negro y revuelto, eran sujetos atractivos dentro de todo y con un parecido raro pero similar entre ellos. Ambos tenían la misma fisonomía, solo que uno de ellos lucía más joven que el otro. Iban vestidos elegantemente dentro de todo; el más joven con una camisa color vino de seda brillante que solo reflejaba tonos renegridos, y el otro llevaba una camisa gris perlada con rayas finas negras a lo largo de su torso.

Ambos miraban la mesa como si esta pudiera darles el secreto de la vida o las soluciones a sus problemas. Hasta que los actores los interrumpieron.

\- ¡Hola!- Jensen fue el primero en hablar después de acercarse a la mesa con Jared a su espalda que asomaba su sonriente rostro por encima de su hombro. Ambos hombres levantaron la mirada expectantes a las personas que le hablaban.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, hola.- dijo Misha, Ian miro a su hermano y de nuevo a esos sujetos, eran enormes y altísimos; se veían escalofriante mente apuestos y fuertes. Les costó tragar, poniéndose completamente nervioso.

\- Yo soy Jensen… y el mastodonte detrás de mi…-

\- Soy Jared, hola... - se termino de presentar el castaño mostrando unos hoyuelos adorables.

\- Soy Misha... y él es mi hermanito Ian…- dijo suavemente, con delicadeza y propiedad.

\- Un gusto- dijo Jen poniendo una copa con liquido anaranjado frente a Misha y Jared se sentó apresurado y torpemente junto a Ian.

\- ¿Hermanito? ¿Son hermanos? ¡Claro por eso se parecen tanto!- dijo animosamente imitando a Jen, dándole la copa en la mano a Ian.

\- Eh si…. - Ian miro la copa y miro a Jared.

\- Les vimos tristes y pensamos en invitarles unas copas…- dijo Jensen, los hermanos parecían anonadados y muy callados, la verdad no sabia por donde romper el hielo.

\- ¿Tristes? ¿Parecíamos tristes?- acoto Misha.

\- Sip - cortó Jared.

\- No, es más; tristes no… solo decepcionados - acoto Ian probando su trago, notando el sabor frutal y dulce, quedando encantado sonrió a Jared.

\- ¿Decepcionados? ¿Por qué? El lugar esta rebosante de energía y buena música - Jensen se acomodó mejor en su asiento pasando el brazo por el respaldar de asiento de Misha y antes de que Misha llevara la copa a sus labios la choco con la suya.

\- Eh… es que… no son muy amigables aquí… quisimos hablar con algunas personas, pero todos nos miraron mal y después de un rato desistimos.- dijo Misha bebiendo de su trago y mirando a Jensen a los ojos, pero recordó que no tenia que imponerse como el alfa que era y que tenia que ser más sumiso. Le costaba entender la idea pero se esforzaba por mostrarse como omega aunque Jensen o Jared no comprendieran el modismo de los lobos y dudaba que lo conocieran.

\- ¿Cómo, en serio?- dijo Jared - Es que los círculos de amigos son muy cerrados a veces; temen que vengan directamente a ligar y muy pocos solo vienen a eso.- Jared se bebió su trago verde de un solo sorbo y alzó la mano para pedir otro.

\- Eso es cierto pero, ustedes tiene un tono, extraño... no son de aquí ¿No?- dijo Jensen acercándose mas para escucharles por sobre el ruido del lugar.

\- No, somos de Rusia…- contesto Ian a Jensen

\- ¡Rusia! ¿En serio?- dijeron los jotas al mismo tiempo y los hermano sonrieron con este detalle.

\- Si, ¿Ustedes son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo?- Misha indago esperando que no sean pareja, el que hablaran al mismo tiempo ponía pautas de su relación y cercanía.

\- Si, desde hace cuatro años; pero como trabajábamos juntos en el set, prácticamente vivíamos juntos, claro cada uno en su tráiler porque Jay es muy desordenado y no soporto el desorden – acoto sin preocuparse de embarrar a su amigo.

\- ¡Jenny! ¡Pensé que me querías!- se hecha a llorar en el hombro de Ian, que con los ojos muy abiertos le palmea un hombro de forma de consuelo.

\- Si te quiero big foot pero eres un desastre con patas, Ian no le des bolilla esta actuando – le dijo al menor.

\- No, no… ¡Jenny me heriste! No te quiero mas, me voy con Ian ahora... - las copas si habían tenido efecto completo en ellos por lo que la des inhibición los hacia hacer locuras. Jared se abraso a Ian por el cuello. Y se quedo allí un rato

\- Jared deja al chico o su hermano te pateara el culo y yo no moveré un dedo para defenderte. - contesto tranquilamente mientras Jay armaba un melodrama, levanto su brazo y le indico a la camarera que le traía el trago a Jay que le traiga otro a él; la chica volvió los cuatro pasos que dio hacia ellos y pidió un trago mas.

\- ¿Él siempre es así?- dijo Misha al oído de Jen, el rubio no se inmuto en su estado por la cercanía del hombre de ojos azules y asintió.

\- Es un niño grande, se la pasa comiendo dulces y gominolas ¿Sabes? Y jugando con sus perros, ama a sus perros…- concluye sonriendo a la camarera que les trajo los tragos con dos cervezas más.

\- ¿Y que los trajo a Vancouver desde Rusia?- dijo el gigante recuperándose inmediatamente soltando a Ian y tomando su cerveza antes que el trago de color verde.

\- Recomenzar...- dijo Ian mirándolo y Jay le sonrió ampliamente con su hoyuelos marcando su mejillas.

\- Este lugar es genial para empezar, lo que sea…- la lengua se le iba; dando a entender cosas que no pretendía.

\- ¿Si?- dijo Ian, ya en plan juguetón poniendo los codos en la mesa y acercándose más a Jay, el aliento del castaño le llego. Era menta lo que bebía y se le antojo probarlo notando como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar desprendiendo feromonas para atraer al gigante.

\- ¡Claro! - Dijo Jay haciendo un ademán enorme - ¡Aquí conocí a mi mejor amigo y trabaje en la mejor serie del mundo!- se ríe pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ian.

Misha y Jensen miraban atentos a esos dos, Jensen sonreía porque el alto no se daba cuenta de lo que insinuaba sin quererlo, y Misha notando que a Ian le interesaba el gigante y eso era todo un avance después de meses de desaires.

\- ¿Misha?- se acercó al oído del hermano mayor, mal calculando las distancia y aproximándose más de la cuenta, cuando Misha volteo a verle quedando nariz con nariz.

\- ¿Si?- Misha se sorprendió de tenerlo tan cerca, pero no se movió para apartarse, noto que la mirada de Jensen era verde y eso le gusto; inspiro y suspiro suave... lentamente, dejando que el aliento dulce por el trago llegara a Jensen.

\- Emm… tu a que te dedicas…- dijo sin perder detalle de la intensa mirada y de la forma que tenían los labios de Misha en un sentido muy hipnotizaste.

\- En un hotel… soy sub chef.- dijo bajo pero audible para Jensen.

Lo que tenia de interesante el rincón Brackford es que era un lugar intimo, era una cueva, un pequeño circulo azul de os metros de circunferencia, con una ventana alargada en un lado con vista a la barra, y con una pared faltarte que daba al escenario. Era muy intimo, casi nadie podía verlos allí… Jen y Jared no se percataron de cuan bebidos estaban, habían llegado a eso de las 4 de la tarde y de repente se encontraban hablando con esos tíos de manera demasiado intima, ni siquiera se percataron que estaban atrapados por sus miradas azules siquiera, que la fragancia que los envolvía les daba sed, se sentían extrañamente atraídos, al punto de tener la boca seca con necesidad de besarles y atraparlos contra la pared, sentirlos con ellos de manera extraña..

Jared y Jensen se aclararon la voz y sacudieron sus cabezas mientras charlaban incoherencias, no al mismo tiempo o en ese orden pero intentaron despejarse; solo que en el momento en que Misha toco el rostro de Jensen en una leve caricia y le pregunto si se encontraba bien el rubio perdió más la capacidad de razonar. Algo en el aire olía demasiado bien, algo lo empujaba a acercarse un poco más a Misha, cuando dudo de lo que hacía paseo su mirada por encima del hombro de Misha y vio a Jared empotrando a Ian contra la pared, devorándole la boca con pasión, una pasión que jamás vio en gigante.

Sus ojos volvieron a los de Misha, este tenía un aspecto cariñoso y suave, tal como lo noto desde que se sentó a su lado. El hombre beso su mejilla y Jensen se derritió por el tacto cerrando automáticamente sus ojos, dejo la botella de cerveza torpemente en la mesa y tomo el rostro de Misha entre sus manos para poder besarle lenta y suavemente; Lo necesitaba tanto, tanto, que se tuvo que dejarse ir… los suspiros que se escapaban de ese hombre lo estaban poniendo malo y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos pudiendo saborear la intensidad de su boca, dulce por el trago, pero algo en la lengua de Misha le hizo perderse en un limbo de deseo.

No escuchaba la música de fondo, solo la respiración agitada de Misha y la propia, pero un poco mas lejana la de Jared y Ian. No entendía lo que estaba pasando o lo que hacia o como las manos de Misha en su pecho le quemaban, solo sabia que él no debía estar haciendo eso, no por que no encontrara atractivo a Misha porque si lo encontraba muy-muy atractivo y condenadamente adictivo, pero él y Jared, los dos, estaban casados.

\- Yo…- suspiro pegando su frente a la de Misha, antes de abrir los ojos y toparse con la imagen de Misha y sus ojos cerrados aún, su respiración permanecía entrecortada, los labios rosados brillantes e hinchados por los besos, con la boca entreabierta jalando aire; esa imagen hizo que lo volviera a besar con más desesperación.

Jared no estaba en mejores términos, era rarísimo para el gigante estar besando a otro tío y él había estado contando sus copas desde las cuatro de la tarde porque, sabía exactamente que se había bebido unas treinta copas, a esto le adjudicaba estar comiéndole la boca a ese chico que sumiso se dejaba arrinconar contra la pared y dejarse besar de manera tan bruta.

Él siempre se controlaba cuando besaba con pasión, porque Genevive, su esposa es pequeña y frágil y no quiere hacerle daño, la ama, por eso cuida cada uno de sus movimientos con ella, incluso cuando hacen el amor, pero con Ian no tiene que hacer eso, no necesita cuidarse con el joven ruso, por lo que muerde y saborea su boca, acaricia y empuja su lengua con ansias desesperadas escuchándolo gemir y volviéndolo más loco de lo que esta cayendo en cuenta.

Un estruendo de parte de la batería los hace separarse y mirar al escenario, su amigo Chris llama la atención de todos para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Steve y este le pide que no avergonzado y todos aclamen al rubio que desiste de llevarle la contraria. Minutos después también escucha que los llama al escenario para que los tres le canten a viva voz al festejado.

Jared y Jensen respiran como hace mucho parece no lo hacen, miran a su lado respectivamente perdiéndose en los ojos azules y se excusan un momento, sintiéndose mareados y excitados por su respectivos acompañantes. Se dirigen al escenario para avergonzar más aun a su amigo Steve tratando de componer su ropa y su pelo solo un poco, son las tres o cuatro de la mañana y la gente no merma, porque les toma su tiempo llegar al escenario, Jay se agacha contra su oído y hace la pregunta del millón de esa noche en un santiamén…

\- ¿Jen que diablos acaba de pasar?- Jensen le dedica una mirada rápida sobre su hombro y sigue caminado.

\- No tengo ni la más puta idea Jay.- dijo subiendo ya donde les esperaba Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Estuvieron más de una hora sobre el escenario, cantando y haciendo el tonto con Chris, haciendo todo lo posible para avergonzar a Steve que no podía bajarse de allí porque el cantante y los guitarristas se lo impedían.

Para cuando el espectáculo termino y bajaron para seguir bebiendo se metieron en el rincón brackfort casi con necesidad, pero ni Misha ni Ian estaban allí, por un momento estaban aliviados y por otro lado no podían de dejar de mirar en todas direcciones intentando encontrarlos entre la gente, ambos actores sintiéndose extraños y con un desasosiego en mitad del pecho inmenso, pasaron el resto de la madrugada intentando olvidarse de lo sucedido y centrarse en el rubio del cumpleaños.

Los hermano volvieron a su casa aproximadamente a los cinco de la mañana, olían a humo y alcohol, andaban mareados con algo de resaca, se acostaron en la misma cama por pura melancolía y no desear de estar separados esa noche, ambos sumergidos en lo bien que se sintieron en brazo de Jared y Jensen, pero mientras los miraban hacer el tonto en el escenario con su amigos notaron el pequeño detalle en sus manos derechas; anillos de casados.

Ambos se miraron al percatarse y se quedaron mirándolos unos minutos mas a sus respectivas ilusiones mientras estas se desvanecían hasta decidir irse del lugar, no sabían lo que sentir o no permitirse sentir, Jensen y Jared entraban dentro de su perspectivas y no se les hacia mala la idea pasar el resto de su vidas ligados a ellos y tener cachorros con ellos, luego de decirles que eran lobos claro, incluso respondieron bien ante su feromonas.

Pero, eran casados, ambos, esos los dejo algo perturbados y necesitados de un cariño muy especifico, habían tirado abajo las barreras de Alphas, solo para mostrarse sumisos, complacientes y aceptar papeles de omegas por lo que ahora se sentían "solos" y al llegar a casa "solos" esa noche, les implicaba dolor físico, así que optaron por hacerse compañía entre ellos, dormir abrasados con las ropas puestas donde el olor de Jensen y Jared aun se percibían al haber sido tan intenso su encuentro.

Al día siguiente todo era mas lento, no tenían manera de contactar con Jen o Jay, no habían intercambiado números o direcciones, solo sabían sus nombres de pila al igual que ellos, si las feromonas habían surtido efecto en su totalidad, tal vez intentarían buscarlos… no estaban seguros de eso pero habría sido una chanse positiva, solo que ambos prospectos de pareja eran solo humanos y ahora como jamás se habían comportado como omegas, sus cuerpos y la química cambiándolos en su interior los hacia estar decaídos. Desayunaban con pesadez, sin ganas, era sábado por lo cual ninguno de los dos trabajaba pero no tenían mas en que pensar que en esas dos personas a las que les gusto besar.

Mas tarde se sentaron en la sala a ver la televisión y ponerse al día con las noticias de las cuales escapaban de ellos durante la semana, topándose con los rostros de Jensen y Jared en la pantalla, ni Misha ni Ian habían podido llegar a preguntar en que trabajaban cuando los jotas ya estaban muy cerca y ellos tomando la decisión de ceder, esparcir sus feromonas para atraer mas a los candidatos que les invitaron unas copas.

En la televisión el nombre supernatural destellaba entre letras negras y doradas, cuando el comercial termino, Misha tomo la laptop y con su hermanito pegado a él , buscaron información sobre supernatural, allí se enteraron de que Jensen y Jared estaban casados hacia ya dos años, eso los puso muy tristes y la tristeza era mala para la salud de un lobo, en segundo lugar averiguaron que Jensen tenia de apellido Ackles y Jared Paladecki, Ian se río por que ese nombre era polaco lo que explicaba el tamaño del gigante.

Después se enteraron de que la serie ya había terminado, de que ambos Vivian en Vancouver pero no decía donde, después vieron fotos del cantante el bar, denotando su relación con los actores y la amistad de años con Jensen, que llevaban menos años de amistad que con el alto, de su bar y de su música.

Se pasaron la tarde mirando fotos de ambos y guardando las que mas les gustaban, parecían tontos adolescentes y no podían controlar mucho sus hormonas con lo que veían, sus feromonas estaban algo descontroladas, esparciéndose por la casa, si algún otro lobo los oliese estarían mas que violados ahora mismo.

Sus personalidades de alphas intervenían en sus planes haciéndolo tener arranques de ira o gruñir por lo bajo el desengaño como volver a gemir bajito y entre dientes la congoja de lo que les paso, si ellos fueran omegas se habrían quedado en el bar y les hubiera importado muy poco si eran casados o no, pero el orgullo de ser meras formas de entretenimiento no les gustaba, ellos siempre tenían el control, eran dominantes y celoso de sus parejas.

Ambos habían estado prometidos, Misha tenia a su futura beta e Ian una omega, eran dos chicas de alto nivel de linaje pero ninguna era virgen y eso ya era algo intolerable para ellos, pero sobre todo al enterarse que no solo habían sido tomadas también seguían escabulléndose de su manada para aparearse con sus amantes de baja calaña.

Al enterarse de esto ambos decidieron romper con los compromisos, no engendrarían sin estar seguros de la pureza de las lobas con las que se unirían definitivamente, ahora en el caso de ambos hombres no le importaba tanto ya que serian ellos los engendradores de la camada, pero no podrían tolerar compartir a su pareja con nadie mas, eso era por demás desbordante para su marcada personalidad.

Hacia una tarde de primavera calurosa y aun no tenían aire acondicionado dentro de la casa, solo unos ventiladores de los cuales se percataron tarde en verificar y que no estaban en buen estado, así que sacudiéndose los malos pensamientos y sus problemas de lobos sin pareja, decidiendo salir de la casa y dar un paseo por el parque ya que nada mas podian hacer por su situación.

En la casa de los Ackles las nubes negras se precipitaban rápidamente y Jen aun no se daba cuenta, Jensen llevaba su mañana como siempre, ejercicios en la mañana como lo había adoptado de la rutina de Jared y que al verlo le volvió la costumbre, una ducha, un desayuno tranquilo en su terraza y despertar a Dannel para tener lago de sexo, su mujer no estaba mucho en casa con las sesiones de fotografías de victoria secrets y hace unos meses atrás habían acordado que se esmerarían por quedar premiados y tener el primer vástago en la casa, Jensen se río de ello dejando su café en la mesita de jardín.

La palabra vástago se la pego Jared cuando se lo contó la otra noche y no hace mas que ilusionarlo, traer a él mas deseos de tener un hijo, aunque las otras noches no estaba muy apetente en realidad; después de lo sucedido en el bar Dannel se le acerco un par de veces y el huyo estratégicamente sin entender muy bien porque de su reticencia a las insinuaciones de su mujer, solo una semana al mes podían ponerse en plan "full time sex" porque era cuando Dannel ovulaba, solo que los últimos días había sido algo extraños sus comportamientos era arisco con ella, pero hoy se acababa todo eso de encima y daría lo mejor de si para tener a su mujer suplicándole que le de mas y la dejaría premiada.

\- ¡Dan! ¡Despierta cielo!- caminaba o casi correteaba por los pasillos hasta su habitación, algo feliz solo con la idea de un primogénito corriendo por la casa.

Al llegar la gigantesca habitación su mujer no estaba en la cama y se escuchaba la ducha de fondo, sonrió pícaro y se saco todo planeando acompañarla en el baño y follársela allí mismo en el piso, si la ducha les quedaba incomoda, se río solo de su conclusión y abrió la puerta sin llamar.

Pero no se espero lo que encontró allí, y Dannel no se espero que entrara tampoco, a la mujer de cabellos castaños se le caían las pastillas del contenedor, a Jensen se le desdibujo la sonrisa en algo amargo e inesperado gesto, se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta desnudo, con la mirada en las pastillas, de las 32 que venían en el contenedor solo había siete, miro sobre el lavatorio y otro set de pastillas lilas a medio usar reposaban desparramadas.

\- Jensen yo…puedo explicarlo yo…- dijo Dannel agachándose sobre sus rodillas juntando las pastillas.

\- Pensé que querías tener hijos conmigo Dan…- dijo tan suavemente, desilusionado, perplejo, su tono reflejaba la herida que se infringía en su interior..

\- Si, si quiero Jen,…solo que no es buen momento - alzo la mirada para intentar usar su mirada de dulce santa, pero a Jensen solo le aumento el dolor que le dio enterarse de que los últimos 6 mese ella había estado tomando pastillas anticonceptivas.

\- Y cuando es buen momento Dan… llevamos de novios 5 años y tres de casados que mas tengo que esperar? - Jensen salió de allí y empezó a sacar rápidamente ropa de su ropero, interiores, un jean, un suéter verde y su chamarra de cuero negra.

\- Jensen espera… déjame explicarte, no puedo andar medio embarazada en la fotos, en medio de la campaña, ¡Escúchame por favor!- Dannel tiraba de él intentando detener su marcha.

\- No Dannel…- su vos era neutra distante y tenue, no tenia fuerzas para refutar o reclamar- ¡Confié en ti! pensé que estábamos de acuerdo… y tu …podrías haberme dicho que no, que mas adelante, a pesar de que ya tengo casi treinta podría esperar un año mas pero siempre habrá algo mas que quieras hacer fuera de este matrimonio… - dijo por los pasillos siendo tironeado por su esposa que se lo negaba, pero desde que la conoció quiso tener un niño con ella y ahora después de 8 años ella aun se negaba incluso de manera silenciosa y rastrera.

Salió de su casa como un vendaval de rápido pero con el silencio aferrado a su garganta. Camino por horas en esa mañana... llevaba los zapatos en la mano y caminaba descalzo por las calles, hasta que noto que el asfalto ya no estaba frío y duro, ya no le lastimaba la piel, miro por primera vez en horas donde estaba donde un pasto verde y tierno se extendía debajo de su pies, tenia los ojos rojos y ahora notaba el escozor, no sabia que estaba llorando.

O que se encontrara en un parque, miro a todos lados y la gente estaba rebosante de energía, muchos niños corrían por todos lados con sus mascotas o jugando con otros, se sentó en una banca con las manos entre las rodillas y completamente encorvado, su sueño de tener descendencia había sido estrangulado de apoco y en secreto, solo que el recién ahora se daba por enterado.

Se quedo allí hasta que el sol en su rostro dejo de picar y solo hacia calor junto a un aire fresco, perdido en el verde y el celeste del cielo.

\- ¿Jensen?- dijeron dos voces a un lado suyo, el rubio miro lentamente quienes eran los que le llamaban y se sorprendió al verles.

\- ¿Misha? ¿Ian?- se froto la cara y trato de no parecer un despojo de ser- ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto desviando el tema de cualquier conclusión sobre su aspecto.

\- Pasear… es… un lindo día no?- Acoto Misha perturbado por el aspecto del actor.

\- ¡Mira Misha helados!- Ian se hizo el tonto y corrió como una habilidad insuperable sorprendiendo a Jensen la llegar en segundos donde el heladero que estaba a unos doscientos metros de ellos.

\- Wow… ¿Es atleta?- Pregunto a Misha que se había sentado junto a él.

\- ¿Estas bien Jensen?- Misha no pudo evitar que su alpha saliera a la superficie y llevara su mano al cuello de Jensen obligándole mantenerle la mirada la cual trato de apartar de él.

\- Si claro, porque no habría de estarlo… - el actor trato de zafarse pero no lo consiguió y tampoco puso mucho empeño pues no tenia fuerza para nada.

\- No te ves bien Jensen, me preocupas. - acaricio con su pulgar el nacimiento del cabello castaño claro que con el sol parecía casi dorado.

\- Estoy… estoy, bien Misha…- mantuvo su mirada en el piso, su vos entre cortada y el dolor comiéndole por dentro.

\- Se… que, no nos conocemos de nada Jensen pero puedes hablarme, te escuchare, no puedo verte llorar…- dijo acercándose mas a él. Jensen abrió los ojos que no sabía que tenía cerrado y se seco las lágrimas que caían sin sentido por su rostro.

\- No, yo no, lo siento, no quiero hablar Misha…- intento reponerse se acomodó la chaqueta y se sentó mejor en la banca de cemento.

\- Bien - Misha tiro de el con fuerza, una fuerza que sorprendió a Jensen y lo abrazo, lo sostuvo en su brazos fuertemente obligándole a pegar su pecho contra el de él.

Jensen permaneció rígido en los brazos de Misha por unos minutos hasta que las caricias y el confort de ese abrazo termino por soltar del todo su dolor, rodeo a Misha y se sujeto fuertemente de su camisa de hilo, con estampados de cuadros, lloro su desasosiego hasta que no pudo mas o no le quedaron mas lágrimas que derramar, quedándose como un polluelo envuelto en Misha.

Ian veía la situación de lejos y la escuchaba mientras pedía un helado de chocolate, decidió dar un paseo no muy lejos de Misha porque aun esta bajo su cuidado al ser el menor, pero quería darle a su hermano el espacio para cuidar de Jensen y que el rubio se desahogue, el cual se notaba que no estaba para nada bien.

Camino un rato siempre teniendo a ambos hombres lejos pero dentro de la distancia de su visión la cual era mucha por ser un lobo, se sentó en un árbol y se dispuso a comer su helado, Jensen se negaba estar mal o estar afectado por algo… esa parte se le escapaba, no podía evitar preguntarse que había puesto a ese hombre tan grande en ese estado tan sensible y desolado.

De repente unos perros lo vieron y corrieron donde el tirándose le encima o mejor dicho sobre su helado.

\- ¡Oigan, oigan no es mio! ¡EH NO! ¡Demonios! – pero el helado termino regado por su cara y camiseta.

\- ¡Sandy! ¡Harley! ¡No! ¡Oh dios!... lo siento tant…..¿Ian?- dijo Jared al verle la cara al moreno. Ian levanto la mirada y se encontró con un sudado Jared Paladecki, con una camiseta blanca empapada pegada a su morena piel y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules.

\- Ja… ¿Jared?- otro lametón y lleno de baba de perro aparto al can un poco.

\- Demonios Sandy basta - el castaño se agacho frente a él y lo miro sonriente - Lo siento de verdad no sé que les paso.-

\- Yo si…- contesto el lobo sin darse cuenta, su vos tan altanera como lo es en un alpha.

\- ¿Eh?- contesto Jared desconcertado por la actitud tan diferente del moreno.

\- Se comieron mi helado, ¿No se nota?- Ian intentaba sacarse la bocha helada del pecho con todo el mal humor del mundo.

\- Ja ja XD es cierto… te comprare otro ven.- Jared ignoro eso, se irguio y le tendió la mano, el instinto de alpha le decía que golpeara su mano, mostrando su orgullo... su mirada ya era desafiante, pero su lado cognitivo sabia que debía ser un omega para Jared, así que acepto la mano y la toalla que saco de su mochila el castaño.

\- Gracias pero… no hace falta, se me… han quitado las ganas, de verdad. - tenia el pecho lleno de dulce húmedo y pegajoso, la idea de otro helado le dio algo de asco.

\- Uhh, bueno…. Y como te va… bueno digo aparte de esto. - hizo un ademán sobre la persona de Ian.

\- Me has señalado completo…- Ian le sonrió como en broma, la cual Jared no había comprendido bien y pensó que Ian se lo decía enojado enserio hasta que le sonrió.

\- ¡Tío! que me asustas a veces…- dijo sonriendo un poco.

\- Lo siento, la entonación de este idioma no se me da demasiado bien - acoto.

\- Uhhhmmm, y… ¿Vives cerca? ¿Andas paseando?- dijo sacándose le pelo mojado de la cara mostrando su frente ancha perlada de sudor, eso arremolino el vientre del moreno con imágenes mas obscenas del porqué del estado actual del gigante que le tapaba el sol.

\- Si, en la calle Nickson justo en la esquina, la casa azul…- se dio la vuelta y señalo con el dedo, donde a dos cuadras destacaba a casa de Ian.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Estas muy cerca! Que suerte tener el parque a dos cuadras - dijo tomando la pequeña toalla que Ian le devolvió secándose el rostro y el cuello.

\- Si no esta mal, pero a mí y a mi hermano nos gustara estar mas cerca del bosque en Clinton y Quest.- Ian observaba atento como los músculos de Jared se movían debajo de la piel tostada de sol, jamás había pensado en un hombre como en un ser atractivo a ese nivel, al nivel de excitarlo con solo verlo.

\- ¿Ian?- Jared ondeo su mano frente a la cara de el moreno que parecía ido.

\- ¿Uh?- dijo distraído y levanto más la mirada de donde la tenia, enterrada en el pecho de Jared, el castaño le sonrió, por alguna rara razón le encantaba capturar la atención del joven frente a él.

\- Sabes…- se puso serio y algo así como inocente… embobando a Ian - Me gustaría hablarte de lo de la otra noche…- la vos de Jared sonó rasposa y tan a sexo que el lado omega pre planteado se hubiese corrido allí mismo en medio de la plaza por semejante entonación.

\- Lo de… ehmm ¿La otra noche?- Ian se mostró inquieto y retrocedió encaminándose hacia donde estaba Misha seguido de cerca de Jared.

\- Es… si la otra noche, ¿Espera adonde vas? – Jared lo detiene del brazo, pero Ian busca a Misha por el rabillo del ojo pero no esta en la banca con Jensen y entra en pánico, el no confía de si mismo en ese estado sumiso, con Jared enfrente, que destila feromona liquida en su sudor, feromonas muy masculinas que alteran la química de su cuerpo sin preámbulos llevándolo de un estado a otro -de Alpha a Omega demasiado rápido- lo cual es una invitación andante para el a sexo ardiente y salvaje que jamás ha sentido nunca, y no sabe si se resistiría si se lo propusiera.

-¿Ian? ¿Estas bien? Es… estas pálido de repente…- sin siquiera soltarlo del brazo poso su enorme mano en el cuello de Ian obligándolo a verle con el pulgar en su mejilla, deslizandolo como una caricia para hacerlo reaccionar.

Claro que los ojos de Ian se pusieron medio vidriosos e idos, su respiración era profunda, pausa y estaba mas pálido aun, además de demasiado atractivo para el gusto de Jared.

\- Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa, no te me vayas a desmayar aquí, ¿Ok? ¿Ian?- Ian le miraba pero no le respondía tenia los párpados medios caídos y la mirada brillante, empezaba a asustarle.

Jared lo mantuvo cerca, dio un silbido a sus perras y enseguida estuvieron a su lado, les coloco las correas con una mano ya que en la otra mantenía el cuerpo de Ian pegado al suyo, el moreno estaba flojito como un muñeco de tela, empezó a caminar apresurado hacia la casa azul esperaba no estar equivocándose de casa pero solo eran dos cuadras sobre la calle Nickson, Jared le hablaba pero Ian solo había caído adormilado sobre su pecho mientras él lo empujaba calles arriba.

Ahora mismo se maldecía por dejar el celular en su casa, lo hacia porque Genevive no le dejaba correr en paz y lo llamaba por estupideces cada cinco minutos, "Jared donde esta la leche?" "Jared porque las margaritas se marchitaron?", "en la heladera Gen y si no las riegas no vivirán mucho", cuando abrió la puerta del cercado blanco de la casa, soltó a Saddy y Harley que corretearon por el patio de la casa, la cerro para que las perras no se escapen y subió al porche con Ian aferrado a su musculosa.

Miro por la puerta y decidió golpear, no sabe si Misha estaría en casa o como entrar pero decido golpear antes.

Misha era le mejor consuelo que había tenido el placer de conocer, entre tanta angustia y después de llamar varia veces a su hermanito lo llevo a su casa "vivimos cerca, si no me ve ya ira solo a casa" dijo el moreno a Jensen, que se abrazaba de Misha por el cuello y no dejaba ver su rostro aun en las penurias de sus sueños rotos.

Misha lo llevo a su casa, lo tendió en el sofá verde bosque que olía a nuevo, recordó que los hermanos no eran de allí y que habían llegado hace poco, se acomodó un poco, miro al casa mientras Misha traía algo de la cocina, las paredes eran de un color celeste muy claro casi blanco, parecía nieve, mezclado con un tono madera oscuro estilo cerezo.. Le recordó al bosque en invierno y la sensación de ello no se fue en ningún momento.

Misha volvió rápidamente con un vaso de leche y Jensen se sentó con la mirada irritada, se quedo mirando el vaso y a Misha, el ruso se lo tendió y Jensen lo tomo pero tenia dudas.

\- ¿Leche?- replico al hombre a su lado.

\- ¿No te gusta?¡ ¡O eres alérgico! Lo siento. - Misha fue a sacarle el vaso de las manos pero Jensen le esquivo.

\- No soy alérgico Misha, y si me gusta, no te disculpes, solo… que en estos momentos uno usualmente ofrece o un vaso de agua helada o un trago muy fuerte, como Whisky o bourboun…-Jensen termino su comparación mirando el vaso de leche que la verdad ahora no le parecía tan mala elección.

\- En Rusia eso es demasiado común y no reconforta para nada…- sonrió y cuando Jensen volteo a verle para refutarle algo… se quedo mirando la luz azul de sus ojos y la sonrisa tan pura que le mostró, nunca había visto una sonrisa así, en el mundo del espectáculo nadie tenia una sonrisa pura o sincera.

\- En Rusia como decía…- tomo el vaso -… la leche relaja el estomago, dando una sensación de alivio - y llevo el vaso a los labios de Jensen, este se sorprendió que intente darle a beber la leche él mismo, pero abrió sus labios y se dejo servir - Es algo poco común tener leche en la casa, bueno ahora no tanto en estos tiempos pero… es un manjar de donde vengo…- susurro prácticamente bajando el vaso al ver que Jensen se había tomado mas de la mitad y lo dejo en la mesita de café.

\- Vaya costumbres. –soltó el rubio relamiéndose los labios y sintiendo como el estomago se relajaba y por ende el, no aparto la mirada de Misha que se recostó en le respaldar y abrió los brazos para que Jensen se recostara sobre él, la invitación fue suave y sin palabras, Jensen lo observo unos segundos pensando detenidamente antes de moverse y aceptar el consuelo.

Era extraño para él dejarse cuidar por un hombre desconocido a medias ya que habían compartido un momento tan intenso y alocado, pero a pesar de estar casado y el estar ahora en brazos de Misha, que le acariciaba el cabello, la espalda, se puso a rememorar cuando fue la ultima vez que su mujer le cuido o en un momento difícil lo hizo sentir así de importante y preciado.

Habían pasado mas de media hora pensando en ello, pero no recordaba cuando Dannel lo había cobijado o mimado sin intenciones de sexo de por medio, intento recordar alguna vez que estuviera enfermo o no se sintiera bien, pero el recuerdo que le llego nítido y lo espanto, él estaba con fiebre y recuerda a Jared salir de la habitación dejando a solas con Dannel, él le sonreía a su mujer entre la fiebre pero ella le dijo que tenia una pasarela en Milán y que se iba, pero que no se preocupara… él había fruncido el ceño y ella solo río "tonto no te voy a dejar solo, contrate una enfermera para que te cuide el resto de la semana, volveré el siguiente jueves Jen, adiós!".

Jensen refregó su rostro contra el pecho de Misha y lo rodeo con sus brazos, sujetándolo con fuerza, tenia miedo, miedo de pensar el porque se había casado y si Dannel alguna vez le había querido tanto como él la adoraba, el corazón le dolía y cerro los ojos, quería olvidar, quería sentirse bien… únicamente, pensar solo en ese calor suave y protector que lo rodeaba... percatándose de que solo quería pensar en Misha cuidándole y nada mas; fue allí cuando sintió el beso, un beso sobre su cabeza y como esos labios que antes había probado tan intensamente se quedaban allí contra su cabello, y un mar de tranquilidad lo adormeció.

Misha noto cuando Jensen se durmió relajado al fin y sonrió, era una lastima que esa mujer no quisiera tener hijos con Jensen, era un hombre hermoso, fuerte y muy ilusionado con tener hijos, le había roto las esperanzas solo por ambición propia y eso lo entristeció, él quería a Jensen para él, quería que fuera su vinculado, su pareja y él estaría encantado de darle muchos hijos, pero empezaba a detestar verle sufrir, ver como la angustia se lo comía por dentro, entonces comprendió que él ya se encontraba ligado a Jensen a pesar de su matrimonio con esa mujer, no podrá pensar en nadie mas que en el actor.

Un rato mas tarde alguien llamaba a la puerta, Misha frunció el ceño miro por la ventana y estaba anocheciendo, y recordó que Ian aun no volvía, su corazón se aceleró había descuidado a su hermanito, retiro de encima de su cuerpo a Jensen lentamente para no despertarlo mientras la puerta era golpeada otra vez, tres golpes cortitos y expectantes.

Dejo a Jensen recostado en el sofá y camino rápidamente a la puerta, a través de las cortinas de la puerta solo vio un gigantesco cuerpo, abrió la puerta y Jared estaba allí ocupando toda por completo, sosteniendo a su hermanito contra de si.

\- ¿Jared? ¡Ian! ¡Que paso! – Misha tomo el rostro de su hermanito e intento reanimarlo.

\- Misha, la verdad ni idea... - le tenido a su hermano para meterlo dentro de la casa.- Estábamos hablado, el miro a otro lugar del parque y de repente estaba asi… todo flojito y parecía drogado de repente, no se!, estaba bien antes… hasta estaba pelador y todo, mas que eso lucido. - ayudo a Misha a llevarlo arriba, las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso estaban justo en frente de la puerta.

Misha lo recostó en su cama, tomo su pulso y miro su pupilas dilatadas, entendió inmediatamente en el estado en el que estaba, había perdido control de su estado omega, estaba entregado a los que Jared hubiese querido hacer con el cayendo en un estado sami inconsciente, era normal para los mas jóvenes lobos de una manada no saber controlar la nueva química que recorre sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Estará bien?- la vos de Jared sonó como un niño - Podemos llamar a un médico, yo me deje el celular en casa Misha… ¿Tienes línea aquí?- pregunto inocente de verdad, preocupado por su hermano eso lo hizo sonreír sin que Jared se percate.

\- No hace falta estará bien…. A veces… le baja la presión pero no te preocupes solo necesita descansar - dijo levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentado.

\- Entonces ¿Esto suele pasarle?- pregunto bajando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Misha a la cara.

\- Si, bueno no, hacia años no le pasaba… no te preocupes…deben ser los cambios de habitad.- aclaro el hermano mayor.

\- ¿Habitad? Hablas como si fueran una especie en peligro de extinción Misha. - Jared se lo tomo a broma y Misha abrió los ojos como platos, un leve silencio se apodero de ellos, Jared expectante a que le siga la broma y Misha asombrado de que diera en el calvo de esa manera.

\- ¿Como? – corto Misha negando con la cabeza y sonriendo – No Jared estamos acostumbrados a estar a unos 20 grados bajo cero, no hay verde, calor o nada de gente o actividad alguna y eso durante la mayor parte del año – dijo aclarándose la garganta y llevando fuera de la habitación a su invitado.

\- ¡Ahh! ¿En primavera tampoco?- dijo inocente siguiéndolo escalera abajo.

\- Son contados los días lindos como hoy – sonrió por la pregunta entrando en la sala, sentándose en el sofá acomodando la cabeza de Jensen sobre su regazo.

\- Ah entonces….¿Jensen? ¿Que hace Jensen aquí?- pregunto acercándose a ambos hombres.

\- Me lo encontré en el parque… estaba mal… muy mal Jared, estaba llorando y no pude dejarlo solo…- miro al gigante con la preocupación en la en la cara.

\- ¿Si? ¿En serio? – Se sentó frente a Misha en el sofá gemelo donde el ruso descansaba con Jensen en su piernas.- Que raro… no me llamo…-

\- Estaba muy alterado… no creo que sepa como llego allí…- Jared observo atento la gestualidad de su anfitrión. La manera en que acariciaba la cabeza de Jensen con cariño y cuidado.

\- ¿Porque… dices eso?-

\- Estaba descalzo y le faltaba una bota… tenia la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos…- explico sin quitar la mirada del rubio

\- ¿Te dijo por qué? Ósea... no entiendo, Jen no es de ponerse así de la nada…-

\- No quiso… al principio, pero entre el llanto…-

\- ¿Llanto?

\- Si, se largo a llorar desconsoladamente.-

\- Pero que dijo.-

\- Algo sobre un Dannel y que no quería tener hijos y unas pastillas…-

\- Oh no…- Jared entendió todo, el sabia del deseo y la ilusión de tener familia de su amigo, una bronca hacia la mujer del rubio lo ataco.- Misha crees…. ¿Que pueda quedarse aquí? Yo tengo algo que hacer…. Te llamare luego ¿Ok? ¡Ah! No, espera, no tengo tu teléfono…- volvió a la sala rápidamente, Misha lo miraba interrogativo.

\- Ok… em si… espera, ¡allí!- señalo con su dedo - Ese mi celular, el de color cian, el numero esta dentro.- Jared tomo de la biblioteca el celular lo reviso y anoto en un papel que estaba predispuesto en el mismo lugar para tomar anotaciones.

\- Ok, listo te llamare mas tarde… ¿Seguro no tienes inconvenientes de que se quede?- pregunto.

\- No Jared, ve tranquilo yo le cuidare…- la palabras de Misha lo convencieron instantáneamente, ni siquiera dudo de ellas y eso le pareció extraño pero salió de la casa rápidamente y corrió a su casa con Saddy y Harley a su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared llego a toda velocidad a su casa en Madison rec. Gen y su pequeño de dos años Tyler debían de estar por allí a esas horas, Gen lo debía recoger esa tarde de la casa de su madre como todos los sábados, día de abuelos, días especiales para consentirlo por completo según el y él adora consentir a su pequeño.

Suelta las correas de sus mascotas apenas cierra la puerta y ambas perritas van directo a la cocina donde un platón de agua fresca les espera, el camina apresurado sacándose las deportivas y revisando el cuarto de invitados para Jensen, nota que no esta vestida la cama y que el placad esta algo empolvado, saca de debajo de la cama unas valijas no sabe si Jen tendrá en su casa pero seguro que si pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

El esta seguro de que Jen no volverá con Dannel, que no podrá verle mas a la cara, Jen es muy simple con este tipo de altercados, no es que los haya vivido antes pero la ultima vez que alguien le mintió no volvió a hablarle jamás, Jared suspira su amigo no se merece eso; a lo lejos escucha a Tyler llorar y frunce el ceño, camina fuera del cuarto y del pasillo a la habitación del pequeño de donde los sonidos agudos suenan.

Abre la puerta de color crema y allí esta Tyler Ross Paladecki, le sonríe y el pelito fino del niño cubre apenas sus ojos marrones, se le caen las lágrimas por la redondeadas mejillas pero apenas ve al padre solo solloza mas tranquilo, estirándole los brazos a su progenitor, Jared suelta una carcajada al notar el efecto que tiene en el niño y el regocijó entra a su cuerpo sin rechistar.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hola campeón!- besa sus mejillas y le limpia la carita con el pulgar para luego levantarlo.

\- ¿Te despertaste de tu siesta? ¿Eh? ¿Vamos por mami? Ja ja... te quiero tanto Tyler… - Jared estrecha al niño que no suelta ni por asomo el conejo blanco y largo que sostiene contra su pecho, mientras asiente. - Ok vamos, vamos por mami….- Jared cierra la puerta del cuarto y camina por el pasillo jugando con el niño.

Dando saltos y haciendo morisquetas a su pequeño, se da cuenta de que eso mismo es lo que desea Jensen y se entristece de que no pueda tenerlo, pero el hará lo mejor posible por hacerlo sentir mejor y le prestara a Tyler todo lo que necesite mientras lo tenga de huésped, porque es lo que planea hacer, traer a Jensen a casa y cuidarlo mientras se repone.

Llegan a la habitación saltando los dos escalones que indican la habitación principal, las dos hojas de oscuro caoba están frente a él y Jay sigue sonriéndole al pequeño cuando posa su mano sobre la perilla, la gira y abre la hoja pesada de madera.

\- ¡Hola mami! ¡Mira quien se despertó!- dice alegre antes de encontrarse a su mujer desnuda en la cama con un tipo entre las piernas.

\- ¡Jared! ¡Oh Dios volviste antes!- Jared esta mareado y no sabe si esta comprendiendo bien las cosas.

\- ¿Temprano?- el sujeto tira a Genevive a un lado y sale despavorido de la alcoba por el ventanal del jardín.

\- Eh, yo… ¿Lo siento?...- Genevive se envuelve con las sabanas arrugadas, camina hasta el y cuando intenta tomar a Tyler, Jay la esquiva retrocediendo unos pasos.

\- ¿Jay? Espera… déjame explicarte por favor…- Jared sigue alejándose y tropieza con los dos escalones del pasillo.- ¡JARED ESPERA!- Su mujer no lo persigue solo le grita que se detenga desde el lumbral de la habitación.

Jared esta corriendo con le niño en brazos, no sabe describir lo que siente, esta asustado, traicionado y perturbado, ve la habitación del niño y solo entra rápidamente mientras escucha a su mujer gritarle desde lejos que regrese que hablaran, él toma lo primero que encuentra, esos bolso que su esposa insistía en tener armados por emergencias.

No sabe cual es cual de los tres bolsos es el indicado pero solo hay biberones y chupetes en el, mete pañales y algunos juguetes, el conoce los favoritos de Tyler, el niño llora con ganas desde el corral, se cruza sobre el pecho los bolsos con ropa y todo lo que su hijo necesite y lo toma del corral, solo que se encuentra con Genevive en la entrada del cuarto.

\- Jay déjame explicar…- la mujer avanza, él se siente asqueado y retrocede.

\- No quiero explicaciones… creo que esta clarito, tu, tu… ¿Con el niño en la casa? ¡Estas loca Genevive! …- Jared camina decidido y la esquiva saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¡No Jay espera! es… es solo que he estado muy sola y… - Jared se voltea a verle con la furia estallando en su ojos.

\- ¿SOLA? ¿¡SOLA!? EH ESTADO AQUÍ TODO EL PUTO TIEMPO GEN, ME HE ESCAPADO DE ENTREVISTAS, DE PRUEBAS DE PILOTO, DE REUNIONES DE TRABAJO, ME HE PASADO LOS SANTOS DÍAS CONTIGO Y CON TYLER, TANTO QUE DEJE DE VER A MIS AMIGOS Y HASTA A JEN! ¿SOLA, ME DICES? PUES AHORA SI TE QUEDARAS SOLA GENEVIVE, ¡ADIOS!- Jared tiene el estomago revuelto, la garganta se le retuerce y el hace todo lo posible por no vomitar de los nervios allí mismo y enfrente de su hijito.

\- ¡No Jared! ¡Espera! ¡Es un error solo un error! ¡Jared!- Genevive cae al suelo, llorando agarrándose de la barandilla que da a las escaleras, ve a su esposo bajar por ellas al vestíbulo y de allí a la puerta.

Es de noche, las perras caminan cabizbajas a su lado, aun con las correas colgando de su collar arrastrándolas por la calle, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de quitárselas al llegar a su casa, ni siquiera tomo las llaves del auto solo empezó a caminar rápidamente, ni siquiera tiene ropa para cambiarse, esta con frío y Tyler ahora esta dormido en sus brazos.

No sabe que hacer o a donde ir, si pudiera iría a la casa de Jensen le lloraría a él, pero su amigo esta pasando por dificultades también y esta en la casa de un desconocido, él no tiene ni la mas pálida idea de que hacer… ahora es cuando se da cuanta al pasar por una tienda de abarrotes que esta hasta tarde abierta, que son mas de las once de la noche al verla cerrada y el aun deambula con su pequeño por las calles, traga duro, no tiene la billetera encima, ni el celular para llamar a su familia o a Jeff.

Mira a todos lados y no sabe que hacer.

Se despierta lentamente en su cama, arremolinado entre las sabanas, mira en todas direcciones y no tiene ni idea de como llego allí solo recuerda a Jared y… rápidamente salta de la cama asustado de haber cometido alguna estupidez y se revisa el cuerpo frenéticamente, tiene las ropas puestas. Incluso su chaqueta, apoya la espalda contra la pared cuando escucha a Misha llamándole desde abajo.

Cuando da los primeros pasos nota las piernas algo flojas pero se repone rápidamente, baja a la planta baja y va por el pasillito a un lado de la escalera hasta la cocina, y ve a su hermano cocinado como de costumbre perfumando la casa con deliciosos aromas.

\- Hola -

\- Hey…¿Como te sientes?- dijo Misha volteando a verle y limpiándose las manos con un repasador.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Raro? No se… ¿Como llegue aquí?- pregunto Ian sentándose en la isla flotante frente a la mesada y su hermano.

\- Bueno…Jared te trajo…- Misha se apoyó en la mesada levanto las cejas mirándolo divertido.

\- ¿Jared? En ser…. Ahhh…- dijo recordando que se había topado con el.

\- SIP, estabas con el… y por alguna razón… perdiste el control de omega por completo.- Misha se reía de su hermano pequeño mientras se movía por la cocina, Ian lo sabia y le molestaba pero era cierto.

\- Pfff si lo hubieras visto como estaba…. - Ian recordó las fachas del actor y se mordió el labio tratando de mantener la compostura.- Si el fuera como nosotros tendría a media manada encima de el - se quejo como un niño con una rabieta - Debería ser ilegal para los humanos también.-

\- Shhh que Jensen esta durmiendo en la sala…- le reprendió en un susurro.

\- ¿Como? ¿Jensen esta aquí?- dijo extrañado espiando por la arcada a la sala, solo viendo una rodilla acurrucada en el sofá.

\- Si esta y Jared…- remarco - me pidió cuidarlo hasta que me llame… puede que le de asilo en su casa, no lo se, dijo que llamaría pero no lo ha hecho aun - dijo mirando el aparato frente a el e Ian, tironeando de un repasador entre su manos contesto.

\- Si dijo que llamaría… solo queda esperar ¿No? ¿Cuando fue eso?- la ansiedad presionaba su nerviosismo a la superficie de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuando fue que?- Misha levanto las cejas y le miro divertido, Ian iba por buen camino pasando al estado de omega.

\- ¿Que se fue…?- pregunto metiéndose una uva a la boca.

\- Eran las… ocho y media creo, estaba oscuro, la verdad no me fije. - dijo dejando el trapo y volviendo sobre la preparación que se cocinaba sobre las hornillas.

\- Bueno podría ser mañana tal vez…- Ian no alcanzo a murmurar lo ultimo que frunció el ceño ante el llamado de la puerta.

El menor de los Collins miro a su hermano mayor que también interrogativo, apago el fuego y juntos caminaron hasta la puerta, Ian movió la cortinita de la misma para ver quien era el inesperado invitado y vio la cara de Jared con algo en brazos mostrando una sonrisa apretada. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta con Misha detrás de él.

\- ¿Jared? ¿Qué, que paso?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

\- Emm… yo… ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto y ambos al notar que lo que traía en brazos era una criatura asintieron ayudándolo a descargar los bolsos.

\- ¿Jared dime que paso?- insistió Ian.

\- Yo… llegue antes, dos horas antes…- balbuceo.

\- ¿Como?- Misha no entendía bien, tomo al niño y Jared dejo que los llevaran a la cocina.

\- Siéntate Jared dime que paso…- insistió el menor.

\- Dijo que estaba sola… ¡Sola! ¿Puedes creerte?- tomo asiento y no entendía ni él lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Jared?- sonó la vos de Jensen detrás de ellos.

\- ¡JEN!- Jared se levanto casi de un salto y se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo.

\- Wow eh… tranquilo. - Jensen miraba por sobre el hombro de Jared a Misha y Ian sin entender como llego hasta allí o como es que a pesar de todo, terminaron en ese lugar.

Unas horas después, cuando todos en la casa entendieron las palabras cortadas de Jared, entraron en un silencio infinito, solo lo cortaban las palabras semi coherentes del niño que sentado con Misha comía el puré y los bocaditos de pollo que el mayor de los Collins le preparo.

Jensen y Jared estaban hombro con hombro apoyados uno en el otro, mirando el plato que el rubio apenas toco y Jared volvía a ser llenado por Ian ya que Jared no paraba de comer de la angustia, diciéndose lo estúpido que era y como podía ser que lo engañe con el niño a cuatro metros de ella.

\- Lamento haber venido…- soltó de repente Jared.

\- ¿Como?- dijo Misha.

\- Si lo siento…Salí tan rápido de mi casa que no agarre ni el celular o la billetera o las llaves del coche, snif, ni siquiera tengo para cambiarme, solo agarre las cosas de Tyler…-

\- Jared…- Ian lo miro comprensivo.- Hiciste bien, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea…- reitero el menor poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Jared, frotándolo para reconfortarlo.

\- Pero es cierto… caímos aquí, de la nada…- menciono Jensen mirando a Jared - La verdad no puedo creer que nos este pasando esto…- pincho la pechuga salteada en salsa de espinaca y se metió un pedazo a la boca.

\- Si…. Es cierto… yo pensaba que era feliz… que todo esta bien – Jared miro a Tyler y estiro el brazo acariciando la cabecita de su hijo que solo le sonrió y siguió comiendo.

\- Yo creía lo mismo…- acoto Jensen.

Cuando Tyler bostezo enorme y fuerte, todos miraron al pequeño, que luego se froto con ambas manos los ojos.

\- No puede ser que tenga sueño acaba de despertar.- dice Jared mirándolo detenidamente.

\- Es pequeño Jared come y duerme, juega un poco y se vuele a dormir, eso solo indica que esta creciendo - dice Jensen.

\- Eso es cierto - menciona Misha- ¿Ian? Las cajas de Leneer ¿Donde están?- pregunta Misha a su hermanito.

\- Uhmmm… creo que el desván…- no hace falta que Misha diga mas ya sabe lo que su hermano quiere y se levanta de donde esta encaminándose hacia arriba.

\- ¿Leneer?- pregunta Jensen.

\- Si nuestra hermanita… las cosas de cuando era pequeña como Tyler.- termina de decir para cuando esta saliendo de la cocina seguido de los jotas.

\- Misha…eh, te agradezco que me recibieras pero… no creo que sea correcto quedarnos mas. - Misha volteo y solo se río subiendo las escaleras.

\- Misha en serio ehmmm, creo que ninguno de los tres…ósea, debería quedarse.- Jensen intento hacerle entender a Misha que no se conocían tanto como para irrumpir en su casa con sus problemas.

\- Jensen, Jared…- se volteo a mitad de la escalera.- No tenéis dinero… o lugar donde quedarse y no tienen sus teléfonos para llamar a nadie y dudo que recordéis algún numero de memoria… - acomodo mejor a Tyler en sus brazos que curioso miraba al hombre que hablaba a su padre, como a Jensen.

Mas arriba se escucho el caer de algo pesado y el grito de Ian "lo encontré Misha!".

\- Miren no nos molesta, fuese lo que fuese, la manera en que nos conocimos… o como se dieron las casualidades de encontrarnos de nuevo, además sabemos que no nos conocemos casi de nada pero… hoy como "amigos" podemos ofrecerles la casa, tranquilos…- termino de hablar y termino de subir las escaleras.

Jared y Jensen se miraron, la verdad no es que tuvieran muchas opciones ahora y tenían la cabeza hecho un lío de cosas y de angustias, suspiraron al mismo tiempo mientras que terminaban de subir las escaleras.

Vieron a Ian empujar una caja grande a una habitación, se asomaron por la puerta, Misha y Tyler sacaban juguetes y ropas de la caja, Ian luchaba por sacar algo de madera y largo, Misha lo retaba que tenían que sacar todo antes de poder sacar la cuna que estaba empacada en la caja, los jotas decidieron entrar en la habitación y ayudarles al menos. Tyler agitaba contento un conejo igual que el de él pero de color marrón con la nariz rosada.

Jared se agacho junto a Tyler y miro el conejo y le sonrió a su hijo, la mirada de Jen capturo la suya como hacia años no les pasaba y se hablaban de este modo, las preguntas les surgían mas y mas cuando sacaban mas cosas de la hermanita de los Collins de la caja, y si es su hermana porque no esta con ellos, luego Ian saco rápido un cuadro sin casi mirarlo y Jay se las arreglo para tomarlo sin ser visto.

En el marco de madera clara lo ocupaba una gran familia y Misha e Ian estaban en ella, la familia parecía grande, a Jay le salto la curiosidad pero al ver como sacaban Jensen y Ian una cuna que estaba toda plegara de forma perfecta para que no ocupe lugar se distrajo y dejo la foto a un lado de la puerta.

Tardaron una hora en armar la cama y de encontrar el colchón en el desván, Misha y Jensen se peleaban por tener la batuta en el armado de la camita para Tyler, eso lo mantenía distraído de su actual situación, mientras que Jared y Ian en el desván se topaban con muchas cosas buscando el colchón y se reían por las telarañas del lugar y que las arañas no perdieron el tiempo en los dos últimos mesesa en los que están viviendo allí para tejer sus telarañas.

Finalmente los cuatro dejaron a Tyler dormir, que callo rendido encima de un oso de felpa gigante antes de que armaran la cama, pero ya en su cuna Misha armo el baño para que Jared se diera una ducha, le dieron su cama a Jensen para que la compartiera con su amigo y el e Ian dormirían en el cuarto del menor.

Claro que ambos lobos querían dormir con sus respectivos interesados pero no debían y no podían después de todo... Estaban pasando por un dilema bastante grande. La noticia del hijo de Jared no afecto a Ian de la manera que Misha creyó podría afectarle pero, varias veces se encontró a su hermanito embobado con el niño, seguro imaginándose como serian los suyos con Jared, esto hizo sonreír a escondidas de su hermanito, ellos ya estaban acostándose a dormir, podía escuchar a Jensen dando vueltas en la cama y a Jared salir del baño, mantener un silencio cómodo entre ambos, pudo notar en el trascurso de la noche como se acoplaban entre ellos como Ian y él lo hacían al ser hermanos.

También estaba el tema de decirles o no que eran lobos o de que tenían la capacidad de quedar embarazados por ser de una raza de hombres lobo especiales, claro que dentro de la sociedad humana hay conocimiento de su existencia pero como lo reservados que son con respecto a sus orígenes y la poca diferencia que hay entre ellos y los humanos biológicamente, nunca fueron acechados.

Claro que la mención de sus habilidades nunca la discutieron con las autoridades, las capacidades de reproducción de los omegas o betas aunque sean masculinos, tampoco el hecho de cambiar de rango como lo hacían Ian y él, pero eso solo era por parte de su linaje; por el contrario se sabia de su velocidad, su olfato, su visión superior y el extraordinario oído.

Pero no todos los humanos se enteraban de que sus vecinos eran lobos, ni las parejas humanas hasta confirmar una unión definitiva y así tendría que ser con Jensen y Jared, solo hasta entonces tendrían que mantener perfil normal y hablar recatadamente, lo importante ahora era ayudarlos, hacerles sentir seguros a su alrededor, poder enamorarlos, las feromonas solo funcionan una vez con los humanos o en el momento de aparearse.

Misha suspira por ese hecho mientras se acomoda contra la almohada y su hermano de otro lado de la cama, ambos huelen a su invitados a través de las puertas y del pasillo y tiene tantos deseos de compartir cama con ellos que casi les duele estar tan separados, sus lobos internos tiran en dirección a sus invitados y deben controlarse con fuerza, a veces a Misha le hubiera gustado no ser lobo para no tener que sufrir así.


	4. Chapter 4

La luz de la mañana se filtro a regañadientes por la ventana, Jared abrió los ojos apenas, pero se asusto al no saber donde estaba, pegando un respingo en la cama sacando un gruñido de Jensen, volteo a ver quien estaba a su lado, vio a su amigo y recordó lo acontecido, un segundo después se hundió en la cama, quería quedarse a vivir debajo de las mantas y representar al cobarde del pueblo o al cornudo, le daba igual de todos modos todo el mundo ya sabia de su afición por las aspas de los alce, verle con unas de verdad y propias no habría de sorprenderle mucho a muchos.

Luego recordó que Tyler suele ser el primero en levantarse y llorar por una biberón, suspiro y se levanto de la cama con una protesta de Jensen de que se quedara quieto de una buena vez, se sonrió de escucharle tan temprano en la mañana, lo extrañaba, la vez que su tráiler se le derrumbo un pedazo de techo sobre su cama y sala- aun no sabe la razón- vivió en el tráiler de Jensen por casi 8 meses, y se había acostumbrado a su vos en las mañanas.

Sacude su cabeza, después se queja de que todo el mundo piense que son algo mas que amigos, refriega su rostro y se levanta, en el cuarto de Misha no entra tanta luz en la s mañanas solo una tenue claridad, piensa que a Jensen le gusta ese cuarto a él nunca le gusto mucho la luz directa en la cara por las mañanas, justo igual que Dean su personaje en la serie.

Abre la puerta, y nota la puerta de enfrene abierta pero no mira dentro no quiere ser descortés, así que intentando despegar sus ojos mientras camina rumbo al cuarto que amablemente Misha y Ian acomodaron para su hijo, la puerta esta abierta claro por si se ponía a llorar y el pudiera escucharlo.

Solo que al mirar dentro de la cuna no esta su hijo, una desesperación lo devora insistentemente por dentro, revuelve las mantas, luego el cuarto y no esta, sale desesperado a llamar a Misha y nota que en el cuarto esta solo Misha durmiendo, corre escaleras abajo y se mete en la cocina, nada, el pulso esta por claudicar en su venas cuando al fin ve a Ian dormido en el sillón con Tyler sobre el, el niño le sonríe y se toma su leche del biberón, sentado aun lado del moreno.

Las palpitaciones del susto van menguando cuando se acerca a ambos y ve a su hijo esta bien, ve a Ian dormido y suspira pensando para si mismo "si bueno, a donde mas podría ir ósea su hijo es revoltoso pero no para darse a la fuga" suspira otra vez y mira a Ian dormir, por un segundo se pierde en su rostro estudiando las razones de lo ocurrido esa noche loca con demasiado alcohol encima.

Pero solo ve a un joven desconocido, amable y muy atractivo que le abrió las puertas de su casa en un momento de necesitada.

\- Papi….papi…- Tyler le muestra la mamadera en alto zarandeándola mostrándole que se la tomo toda como buen niño.

\- Ja ja muy bien amor, así se hace.- Jared toma a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo besa tomando también a mamadera.

\- Papi, papi…- canturrea feliz un hijito, y eso es un soplo de alivio para su corazón.

\- Shhh Tyler despertaras a Ian…shhhh - le susurra y Tyler lo imita susurrándole algo mas a su padre.

\- Papi… ¿y mami? ¿Y casita?- Tyler le agarra de un mechón de pelo de detrás de la oreja y se mete el dedo en la boca después de preguntar, Jared lo mira y mira por la ventana de la cocina mientras enjuaga el biberón.

\- Mami… esta cansada Tyler y la dejaremos descansar un poco ¿eh? ¿Que dices? Así mamita estará linda para ti, ¿Si?- intenta sonreírse mientras miente, recordando como lloraba mientras el y Genevive se enfrentaban anoche.

\- Y para ti…- acota el pequeño con el dedo en la boca y recostando su cabecita en el hombro de su padre sin soltar su cabello que ha sido una afición para el desde que era un bebe.

\- Si…- susurra y piensa en lo que hará.

No quiere volver a esa casa, pero necesita su ropa, su coche, sus papeles, debe llamar a un abogado y recuperar su celular, llamar a su familia… mira el reloj de la cocina y se ríe porque el reloj es una nota musical con manecillas, para ser mas precisos es la clave de sol en negro con manecillas blancas en el centro; son las seis y media de la mañana, suspira porque es muy temprano, no puede ir por allí golpeando puertas a algunas amistades pidiendo una mano con sus cosas, en si porque necesita a que alguien vaya a su casa por sus cosas, alguien con temple de acero y que no se deje inmutar por los quejidos de Genevive que de por si el los compara con el canto de sirena, cualquier cosa que salga de la boca de esa mujer se lo creerá, siempre le considero una buena actriz, bueno se las ingenio para enamorarlo en tan poco tiempo de estar en la serie, porque no a un amigo mutuo de que él era el villano allí.

Se sentó en las butacas donde ceno la noche anterior frente a la cocina y lo pensó, temple de acero, temple de acero, la mayoría de sus amistades adoraban a Gen y seria difícil perder contar con ellas, si decide atacarle o sacarle todo por que lo que ha trabajado, él sabe que tiene un contrato prenupcial pero no recuerda como era, su papa se lo hizo firmar a él y a Gen, un temor de perder a Tyler se instala en él y abraza al pequeño.

\- Buenos días - dice adormilado Ian. Jared voltea y el resplandeciente color celeste de sus ojos lo deja atónito por un segundo.

\- Buenos días, eh gracias por cuidar de Ty esta mañana Ian…- acoto su niño se dormía otra vez en su brazos.

\- No es nada tengo buen oído, antes de que empezara a llorar ya me había levantado, tenia aun hambre feroz.- sonrió poniendo la cafetera a andar.

\- Si las mañanas son lo suyo.- respondió animado, mirándolo como andaba por la cocina.

\- A si... ¿Dime que quieres desayunar?- pregunto Ian mirándole de frente, tocando la cabeza de Ty.

\- Uhm… pensé que Misha era el cocinero de la familia - le sonrió y Ian le respondió Ésa sonrisa.

\- Claro que si pero eso no quita que pueda hacer unas tostadas o huevos revueltos? Eso es lo que les gusta a los norteamericanos no?- Ian se pone en plan juguetón y a Jared lo causa gracia olvidándose de su problemas por un instante.

\- ¿Americanos? Ahhh si ¿Y los rusos que desayunan?- pregunta siguiendo la peleíta en broma que se están montando.

\- Pues en realidad no te gustaría saber, es desayuno de hombres…- Ian sirve dos tazas de café y lo reta con la mirada, Jared abre los ojos entendiendo la insinuación de que él no es hombre.

\- Desayuno de hombres ¿Que se comen un jabalí vivo?- Ian suelta una carcajada estridente que despierta a Ty y el niño se lo queda mirando.

\- Jabalí no… eso es para las fiestas Jared - sigue riendo.

\- ¿Es broma no?-

\- No, no lo es nosotros desayunábamos salchicha vienesas en crema agria con pan o salchichas vienesas con huevo, unos tres o cuatro mas el pan.- sonrió y corto pan para ponerse a tostarlo.

\- Crema agria…con salchichas?- Jared frunció todo su rostro haciendo reír mas a Ian.- en serio de esas salchichas que son súper gruesas?- Ian levanto una ceja y lo miro fijo sonriendo de manera cómplice y Jared miro a otro lado - Eso es muy raro…- acoto cambiando de tema.

\- Bueno mejor ni te cuento de los platos tradicionales.- le tendió la taza con café. Tyler tiraba de su padre, quería bajar y andar solito, Jared lo dejo en el suelo y el niño automáticamente rodeo la mesada en el centro de la cocina y tiro del pantalón de Ian.

\- ¡Idan, Idan!- le reclamo el niño de un metro.

\- ¿Que enano? ¿Que pasa?-

\- ¿g'tita?- Ian se río y camino hasta el mueble sacando de un frasco una galleta de avena.

\- Toma.- le tendió la galleta y el niño salió hacia la sala de la televisión y como si fuera su casa prendió la tele con el mando.

\- ¿Idan?- pregunto Jared a Ian.

\- Que… no le sale mi nombre…-

Jensen se despertó con los cautelosos movimientos de Jared, demonios detestaba lo inquieto que era en la cama pero lo que termino de despertarle sin excepción fueron las delicados pies de Jared corriendo por los pasillos y la escalera, incluso cree haberlo escuchado maldecir, seguro Tyler se hizo en la cama o el gigante olvido el pañal en algún lugar de la casa.

Entre el medio sueño y el estar medio despierto recordó que esa no era su casa, era la casa de sus recientes amigos Misha e Ian Collins, cuando no escucho mas alboroto se sentó en la cama y se metió en el baño, por suerte esa habitación contaba con un baño individual bastante grande, el cuarto era normal, grande pero no tanto como lo es su alcoba en su ex casa, porque no piensa volver allí jamas.

Eso trajo recuerdos desagradables y se lavo la cara, miro el cepillo de dientes de color celeste y no creyó que le importara compartir a Misha, así que lo tomo y se lavo los dientes. Salió del cuarto con el olor del café haciéndose abajo, y se encontró de lleno con la puerta del cuarto de Ian abierta, pero sobre todo con la imagen de Misha durmiendo, su atención se vio capturada de inmediato en el.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama involuntariamente, el rostro tranquilo "apacible" dentro del sueño lo atraía como si fuera una polilla a la luz brillante, se sentía imbécil solo de pensar que la luz de la ventana hacia que el rostro de su anfitrión se viera de manera tan angelical, era raro en si pensar en él como algo tan celestial, pero si le había caído de la nada su compañía, su existencia en una noche extraña, solo que ahora que mira sus facciones lineales y muy personales, nota las forma de sus labios que pronuncian mas su forma de ser.

O es solo la manera que Misha le trata tal vez, como si fuera un tesoro lo que le provoca extender la mano y rosar apenas la líneas de su nariz afilada, o como los pómulos recios le dan fuerza a su rostro, pasa casi todos sus dedos por la mandíbula, sintiendo como raspa la media barba matutina de Misha, resuena el nombre de Misha en su cabeza, el mismo lo implementa una y otra vez, pensando en lo raro que le suena el nombre y lo normal que es el mismo en Rusia.

Se detiene en la barbilla y nota la forma de los labios que ya a probado una vez o dos cree, no recuerda con exactitud lo único que si recuerda es la intensidad y el sabor de esos labios por el alcohol que probaron ambos antes, es de enfermos estar mirando a un desconocido como duerme o estar rosando sus labios carnosos como lo hace ahora, debería estar caminando escaleras abajo y reclamarle a Jared por despertarlo como el mamut que es.

Pero no puede quitar la sensación de saber que esta en el lugar justo y preciso en un momento tenso en su vida, pero que no debería estar en ningún otro lugar, es una sensación en su estomago que lo hace sentir cómodo con Misha. Allí arrodillado frente a él acariciándole el rostro, se muere de ganas de besarle y saber a que le sabe la boca y que tan suaves son sus labios descartando a medias la sensación de su dedos recorriéndoles.

Una inspiración profunda de parte de Misha lo alerta y debería salir corriendo de allí antes de que habrá los ojos, pero Misha se sonríe levemente y Jensen tuerce su cabeza intentando memorizar ese gesto, otra inspiración mas fuerte y Misha abre los ojos con la mano de Jensen en su rostro, sintiendo ahora mas consiente las caricias y la mirada verde sobre él.

Jensen espera un escándalo, la verdad, la primera vez que se quedo mirando a Dannel a unos meses de empezar a salir esta lo tildo de loco obsesivo eh incluso tuvo que buscarse un argumento creíble de que solo se estaba percatando de que estuviera respirando porque estaba demasiado tranquila.

Pero Misha, Misha solo le sonríe y le mira y le sonríe mas y le dice buenos días, preguntando de paso si durmió bien en su cama, y las paredes de su caja torácica duelen por que siente a su corazón una talla mas grande y no sabe bien porque.

\- Si bien…- responde, Misha no se levanta solo se le queda mirando.

\- ¿Estas bien Jensen?- Misha alza la mano y le acaricia el rostro.

\- Si… bien, creo que hacen el desayuno abajo… te levantaras…ahora?- la mirada de Misha es muy azul, azul como el mar, así de

intensa, de profunda y de brillante.

\- Puede ser… aun no tengo hambre. - se despereza en la cama estirando el cuerpo con la mirada del rubio sobre el y eso despierta mas a su cuerpo en ciertas zonas que por el haber despertado andan molestando tan temprano.

\- Ehmm... te use el cepillo - acota Jensen para cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Cepillo? ¿Que cepillo?- pregunta el ruso quedando de lado en la cama apoyando su cabeza en su mano y el codo en el colchón.

\- El de dientes… lo siento ehmm te comprare otro… es que me urgía la verdad- dijo llenándose la boca de palabras nerviosas dichas rápidamente.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿a ver?- Misha estiro su mano libre sujetando la nuca de Jensen y atrayéndolo hasta el.

La mano de Jensen reposo en el piso, haciendo de soporte, el rubio se dejo llevar y Misha lo beso tranquilamente probando toda su boca, lengua y paladar, pasando la propia por los dientes tomando libremente el sabor a dentífrico directamente de su boca, ambos suspiraron en el beso al mismo tiempo sintiendo el aire caliente en el rostro, Misha era del tipo cariñoso por las mañanas, se regodeaba en su fascinación por los besos en todos sitios en cualquier lugar… pero sobretodo en las mañanas y sin duda Jensen tenia una boca para ser besada continuamente.

\- SIP te has cepillado los dientes correctamente.- soltó apartándose un poco de su boca apoyando su frente contra la de Jensen.

-Ohhh…. ¿Era una inspección de salubridad?- a Jensen le dio gracia el tono satisfecho del ruso.

\- Si, y la has pasado, felicitaciones. - Misha esta feliz de que le siga la corriente, imposibilitarle el no sonreír ampliamente y Jensen se desmorona allí, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Misha, lo besa mas fuerte y mas demandante que antes sacando un gemidillo de la boca atrapada entre los labios del actor.

\- ¡Misha! ¡Ya te oí! ¡Levanta el culo y ven a desayunar!- Ian le grita desde el pie de la escalera y vuelve a la cocina.

\- ¿En serio le has escuchado?- pregunta Jared.

\- ¿Tu no?- le dice mirándolo extrañado, él sabe que no podría aunque quisiera, pero se mofa un poco de ello para no llamar la atención..

\- Nop, creo que hoy estoy en mi propio mundo.- dice mirando a Ty correr por las habitaciones de la planta baja con los dos conejos en las manos, usándolos como aviones.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy Jay?- Jared le mira por el diminutivo y Ian se lleva el café a los labios, degustandolo.

\- Bueno… primero que nada… necesito ayuda para recuperar mis cosas… y para ello necesito temple de acero, alguien que no se inmute con los lloriqueos de Genevive... - Ian se ahoga con su café Y Jared le mira.

\- ¿Así se llama tu mujer?- pregunta arqueando las cejas.

\- Ehm si, ya se raro pero si, ese es su nombre.- dice mirando su tostada con jalea y dándole un mordisco.

\- Buen día mastodonte. - se anuncia Jensen dando una palmada en la espalda de Jared que suena bastante fuerte..

\- ¡Eh! ¿Como mastodonte? ¡No estoy gordo!- Ian observa el cambio de actitud y la familiaridad con la que se tratan con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡Buenos días!- dice Misha campante entrando a la cocina extra feliz.

\- Pero tienes la delicadeza de uno…-le dice en la cara sentándose junto a él.

\- Oh, cierto, eres tan delicado en la cama es que se me había olvidado…- claro Jared jamás fue muy consiente de lo que dice al hablar, ambos hermanos que terminaban de armar los platos de espaldas a los jotas, voltearon lentamente a mirarles con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el comentario.

\- No, no, no soy remilgado tu eres un bestia eso es lo que pasa.- acoto Jensen bebiéndose el café de Jared.

\- Eh! Eso es mio!- le gruño y Jensen se lo bebió todo de un trago solo para molestarlo.

\- Ejem - dijo Misha. Ambos levantaron la vista hacia los hermanos, ellos en plena pelea estaban revueltos en piernas y brazos, Jared pegado a su espalda tratando de agarrar su taza y Jensen haciendo, malabares para que no la alcance, parecían niños peleando por el mismo juguete.

Rápidamente repusieron su compostura sentándose correctamente en sus asientos, avergonzados por su comportamiento enfrente de sus nuevos amigos, pero Ian se lago a reí y Misha también, era casi inevitable pero ambos actores eran adorables, claro que eso no les alegro mucho a Jared y Jensen que les bufaron por reírse de ellos.

Luego del desayuno Jensen acoto a la idea de que el único con huevos para ir a su casa por sus cosas era Chris Kane, solo él era el indicado… ya que nunca le había caído bien Dannel de todos modos, y viniendo al caso de Jared, no pudo pensar en nadie mas que estuviera para darle una mano a él, seria la contraparte de Kane, Steve tenia la habilidad de poner cara de piedra y oídos sordos al mejor mentiroso, sin duda Steve era el hombre de acero que necesitaba.

Solo podían encontrar a su amigos en un solo lugar el bar de Kane "Cruz Drill" o mejor dicho en el departamento arriba del mismo, Misha y Ian se ofrecieron para cuidar a Tyler hasta que volvieran, tenían el parque cerca y podían dar una vuelta por allí con el pequeño, con todo arreglado, Jared y Jensen salieron de la casa de los Collins, Misha le presto unos zapatos de su tío al rubio e Ian algo de ropa, por suerte el tío Andrei, era tan grande como Jared y de la misma horma que Jensen.

Lo que les extraño a los hermanos era lo que se tardaban en estarse listos para salir, daban vueltas, se inventaban detalles antes de salir por la puerta, así que ambos Collins los sacaron de la casa a empujones mas allá del pórtico, no entendían ese comportamiento, cuando uno tenia un propósito solo lo cumplía, no giraba sobre su eje evitándolo, los dos amigos les miraron sonriéndoles y no creyéndose que los trataran así y que sobre todo no les molestara, solo Jared volvió cuando Tyler en brazos de Ian lo saludaba, le dio un beso a su hijo para salir corriendo detrás de Jensen que no detuvo su paso luego de salir de la casa de los Collins; Misha se le había quedado mirando la manera en la que caminaba… ya que no era común, esa confianza, esa fuerza y determinación, Ian golpeo su brazo y lo distrajo de esos paso que lo encandilaron.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Y eso porque fue?-

\- Porque pareces tonto al mirar a tu pretendido…- sonrió con socarronería.

\- Cállate…- dijo en un susurro metiéndose detrás de su hermano pequeño a la casa.


	5. Chapter 5

"Different when we're together"

Chris estaba no solo enfadado, estaba rumiando como un toro cuando esta a apunto de atacar a ambos hombres, por no acudir a el o Steve en semejante predicamento.

Cuando llegaron al bar Jared y Jensen subieron por la escalera de emergencia del edificio porque la puerta de enfrente esta clausurada o eso decía un cartelito muy improvisado, en realidad ambos estaban concentrados en como decirlo, asi que al esta frente a la ventana de Chris, golpearon el vidrio pero nadie atendió y como acto siguiente solamente entraron, la casa olía como antro de mala muerte, estaba algo sucio excepto el lado de Steve y era el a la derecha del departamento, pero el olor era fuerte por lo que los jotas tuvieron que abrir todas las ventanas de la amplia sala.

Jensen uso su voz mas fuerte para llamarles, no vaya a ser que estuviera con compañía y el se metiera de lleno en donde no quería estar como en una habitación con Chris desnudo, que ya le había pasado y no fue ni agradable ni incomodo, fue un desastre épico, aparte tanto Jared como él estaban teniendo particularmente mala suerte con esto de entrar de improvisto a las habitaciones principales de las casas esperaron unos minutos para volver a llamar desde la sala antes de aventurarse a buscarles.

Pero al no recibir respuesta, Jared decidió golpear la puerta de Steve, el si le tenia miedo a tocar la puerta de Chris por una respuesta, solo que nadie atendió y al abrirla lentamente tampoco estaba a quien buscaban la habitación estaba limpia despejada y con la cama hecha, ambos se cuestionaron si estarían en casa, pero ninguno de los dos solía salir tan temprano o no dormir en su respectivas camas, ya eran como las 9 de la mañana y Jensen tenia escasa paciencia, por lo que mandando al carajo su reticencia a meterse en el cuarto de Chris respiro hondo y se encamino hacia ahí con Jared detrás de él, con dos golpes espero por respuesta pero como nuevamente nadie contesto abrió a puerta.

Solo que… la suerte es perra y como que ella no estaba dispuesta a no darles mas sorpresas, y tanto Jared como Jensen salieron corriendo de allí por la puerta principal, tanto como las piernas le dieran para ello, que daba al bar directamente volaron y saltando lo mas rápido que podían su piernas, tanto Chris como Steve salieron corriendo detrás de ellos la verles abrri la puerta.

\- ¡HEY! - vocifero tan grave y potente como un bulldog. Mientras los corría escaleras abajo poniéndose los pantalones en su sitio, Steve le tiro la camisa por el hueco de la misma y Chris la agarro al vuelo.

\- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…- decían al unisono y en letanía ambos jotas.

Pero al llegar a la puerta de entrada donde del otro lado previa mente había un cartel de clausurado, lo jotas no pudieron salir por mas que ambos tiraron de la puerta doble, cuando la luces del bar se encendieron y un Chris a medio vestir estaba detrás de ellos.

\- Será mejor que hablemos - dijo enojado y los tomo por los codos para sentarlos en la barra.

\- No hay nada de que hablar ya nos íbamos, ¿no Jay?- dijo Jensen con cara de inocente.

\- Si Jen…- respondió rápidamente su compañero.

\- Ustedes no van a ningún lado, ¿Como es eso de meterse en la casas de otros sin llamar siquiera?- dijo Steve a sus espaldas rodeándolos para meterse detrás de la barra junto a Chris.

\- Si, bastante entrometidos dirá yo - el hombre estaba mas enojado porque traspasaran propiedad que de haberlos pillado desnudos y durmiendo tipo cucharita en la misma cama... Steve carraspeo.

\- ¿Vayamos por pasos, ok? Jensen, Jared… - Steve hablo con solemnidad poniendo frente a ellos dos vasos largos con cerveza.

\- No gracias es muy temprano.- Jensen trataba de controlar la noticia, impresión o impacto de encontrar a Chris y Steve en esa situación.

\- Si yo…no creo podre tomar nada antes del almuerzo…- carraspeo Jared.

\- Beban. - amenazo Kane y ambos hombres tomaron su cervezas con lo nerviosos que estaban las dejaron por debajo de la mitad.

\- Primero que nada… ¿Que los trae tan temprano a Cruz Drill?- dijo Steve apoyándose en la barra y esperando la razón de su vespertina intromisión.

\- Necesitábamos…ayuda con algo…- dijo Jared, se sentía tan inoportuno trayendo problemas a los demás con todo lo sucedido.

\- Que ayuda...-

\- Bueno...- Jensen soltó el aire, ya no importaba en realidad como les habían encontrado y procedió a contarles lo que le acababa de pasar la mañana anterior.

Jared hizo lo mismo y tanto Chris como Steve no se lo creían, les preguntaron si estaban seguros, si había pasado en realidad tal cual lo estaban contado o no se habían precipitado malentendiendo las cosas, pero los dos negaron con la nube negra sobre sus cabezas, antes de siquiera comentar como habían terminado juntos Steve y Chris, dos horas despues estaban de camino a la casa del otro, intercambiaron hombres de acero para no tener que ir a la casa de cada cual, por lo que Jensen fue con Steve a lo de Genevive y Jared con Christian a lo de Danneel.

Genevive lloro a Jensen y Steve tanto como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía, tiro de ellos y suplico que le ayudaran a explicarle a Jared que había sido un error, un desliz que no volvería a pasar, Jensen no pudo mirarla con mas frialdad porque no le era capaz de expresarla, pero la ignoro porque fue el quien escucho la historia entre el llanto de Jared en su hombro, si Misha y Ian estaban allí frente a ellos pero su amigo no se merece ni un ápice del trato que ella le dio.

Recogieron todo lo del placar y cada sitio donde Jared recordaba haber puesto algo suyo, relojes, cepillos, recuerdos de su madre, regalos de sus hermanos, cuadros y zapatos, la lista era larga y Genevive estaba detrás de ellos siempre pero jamas hizo intento de retener alguna pertenecía.

Steve tuvo que moverla de su sitio varia veces cuando intento hablarle a solas y convencerle de que no era su culpa, pero Steve no le hablo, estaba indignado con toda esa pantomima que se montaba, por dios q ele era actor y diferencia a bien lo que era la actuación, lo único real en ella era el miedo, miedo a perder el dinero la casa, quien sabe que mas, solo sabe que ella estaba muy cómoda y estaba perdiéndolo de a pedazos justo enfrente de ella, se notaba que aceptaba que era su culpa por mas que no lo dijera, porque de su boca la culpa siempre era de alguien mas.

En casa de Jensen no fue fácil, Danneel le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a su mano a Christian, cree que en su defensa, es que Chris se presento en la puerta y le dijo "Muévete perra" y paso a la casa empujándola, el no tuvo aliento para dirigirse a la mujer, pero ella grito y pataleo, no dejando que su amigo tomara las cosas de Jensen, el se escabullo de la principal riña y se metió al despacho de Jensen donde este tenia sus documentos y pasaportes, todo documento con su nombre en el, departamentos y la casa que compartieron, tomo fotos y un albumenes familiares de la familia de Jensen.

Toma un premio que les dieron y una foto de ellos dos haciendo gansadas en el camerino, una que nunca salio a la red claro, sale de allí y se va al auto casi corriendo a dejar eso como si se lo estuviera robando, al volver Danneel esta golpeando a Chris con un palo de Joki autografiado, el tiene que apresurarse a tomar el palo y ala mujer, Chris la mira con la furia pintada en el rostro y el primer golpe que le dio en medio del rostro cortando su ceja, el no puede creer que lo lastimar a así, pero ella solo forcejea a sus brazos cuando su amigo cierra la puerta de la habitación principal, sabe que solo quiere sacar la ropa de Jensen de allí pero la mujer no estaba muy a por ello.

\- ¡Y tu que! ¿También estas apoyando a Jensen en esta locura? Somos jóvenes Jared, sabes que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ¡Para tener hijos!- le replica al soltarla y mira con furia al mas alto con su puños cerrados y la bata de seda desencajada.

\- Nadie tiene la vida asegurada Dann... y tu perdiste la oportunidad de ser feliz para siempre... porque eso era lo que Jen te estaba dando.- le dice decaído, pensando en su propio problema y dejando el palo de Joki donde no pudiera agarrarlo, caminando al gimnasio seguido de la mujer.

\- Son solo pastillas Jay, nada de esto pasaría si el no se hubiera metido al baño.- replica echándole la culpa a Jensen y Jared ahí explota.

\- ¡Y que si entro al baño antes! ¡Y que si te sorprendo en medio de tu maldita artimaña! El creía ciegamente en ti y no ha nada que puedas hacer para restaurar lo que rompiste en el Dan. ¡Nada!- se da media vuelta dejando a la mujer helada.

\- ¡Eso esta por verse! ¡Yo conozco a Jensen, lo conozco muy bien! ¿¡Me escuchaste?!- le grita desde el pasillo cuando se mete en el gimnasio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apretando los dientes hasta que escucha como Chris sale de la habitación con tres maletas a reventar, corriendo detrás de el para tirarle las valijas. - ¡Oye tu! ¡Deja eso, el no se ira de esta casa, el es mio!- le inquiere soberbia.

\- ¡Cállate demonios! Eres una lacra.- espeta con asco, dientes apretados mirando la mujer despeinada frente a el.- Y Jensen no volverá por mas que te metas en sus pantalones a la fuerza.- replica antes de salir por la puerta principal y cargar eso en la camioneta, sabiendo como calara eso en ella.

Tardan un rato en guardar la dos mini moto en la camioneta, por suerte Jensen tenia la suya, los controles remotos de los helicópteros y aviones de Jensen, como también la colección de monedad de su padre, mas aun porque Danneel no esta en plan de dejarles hacer nada allí.

Jensen tiene muchas cosas coleccionables como libros y estampas, también un aparador con cosas talladas desde el tatarabuelo de su abuelo, que solo tienen valor sentimental para el.

Cuando terminan Danneel les tira una bola de béisbol a la ventanilla del conductor rompiéndole el vidrio y dándole en la barbilla al musico, Chris sale a correrla porque jura que la mata pero la mujer sube las escaleras de la mansión antes de que él la agarre, en el segundo que despeja el asiento del conductor de vidrios rotos es que Chris vuelve hecho una furia y gruñendo que lo corto además de lo que le costara el vidrio, pero el no hace amague de decir nada al respecto porque sabe que se la agarrara con el.

Al llegar al bar, Jensen y el se reúnen, Steve no puede creer que Danneel le golpeara o que rompiera el vidrio de su camioneta pero Jared asiente en que todo es verdad y Jensen esta estupefacto, pidiendo disculpas, avergonzado de como su mujer se comporto, ambos jotas mirando las marcas en el rostro de Chris que Steve esta mirando con cuidado para asegurarse que ningún trozo de vidrio se haya incrustado en el, Jared se acerca al rubio se recarga en la puerta del vidrio roto y pregunta casi en silencio como fue con su mujer en su propia casa, pero la mirada intensa, verde y limpia, asusto a Jared que se metió en el bar sin escuchar palabra, el sabe lo que le dirá Jensen esta seguro de ello y no soporta que le duela tanto.

····································

Tenían un tiempo de no convivir con un niño pequeño, como no sabían bien que hacer primero acomodaron la habitación que le dieron a Tyler, jugaron con el allí hasta que se hizo el medio día, almorzaron y luego de dormir una siesta los tres en el sillón mirando Pocoyo, salieron de la casa dejando un post-it en la puerta avisando que estarían en la plaza.

Ian había tomado completa responsabilidad con el pequeño, Misha lo miraba y contemplaba como su hermano trataba el niñito como su fuera propio, el debía admitir que se sorprendía a si mismo al tratarlo, la misma sonrisa del padre, una mirada luminosa y alegre derrochando felicidad por donde lo mirase, sentados en una manta con una canasta llena de cosas ricas y juguetes de su hermanita Lenner, se dio cuenta cuanto extrañaba a la pequeña y a sus dos sobrinas adoradas.

Tyler y Ian se le tiraron encima de repente, abrazándolo y sacándolo de aquellos recuerdos que le comían continuamente, eso le recordó que tenia que pensar en el futuro, cuando finalmente lo dejaron y siguieron jugando en el pasto, el beso de Jensen esta mañana o ambos besos lo hicieron sonreír, había esperanzas, el tenia esperanzas y por lo visto Ian también.

La tarde iba cayendo muy lentamente, llenando el cielo de nubes blancas y esponjosas, Ian miro a Tyler y frunció el ceño agachándose mas para mirarle mas de frente al niño.

\- ¿Ian? ¿Que pasa?-

\- No se, Tyler esta decaído...- Ian le toco la frente y el niño volaba de fiebre.- Misha tiene fiebre.- tomo al niño en brazos y volví a mirarle esta vez directamente a la cara y sus mejillas estaban rosas y sus párpados medio caídos pero aun le sonreía.

\- No debe ser nada grabe, seguro es por todos los cambios repentinos...- Misha tomo la canasta y la manta.

\- Si pero...-

\- No te preocupes vayamos a casa y le pondremos un paño y algo de fruta le refrescara.- le dijo empujando a su preocupado hermanito.

\- Ni siquiera tengo el teléfono de Jared, ¿lo habrá recuperado ya?- inquirió Ian con el niño en brazos sujetándolo con cuidado

\- No lo se, pero deberíamos pedírselos, mas por cosas como estas no?-

\- Si... espero que todo haya salido bien...-

\- Y yo Ian.-

La verdad es que tuvieron muchos problemas, los abogados de cada quien peleándose por teléfono, haciendo valer distintas partes de los contratos pre nupciales, Dannel sin miedo de perder la cabeza haciéndole frente a Kane y Jared; lo mismo del otro lado de la ciudad con Genevive pero Steve no escucho ninguna de las replicas y fue el único que detuvo a Jensen de abofetearla, ninguno lo tuvo fácil, pero mudaron sus cosas a un lote y a su vieja casa, la que aun tenían a nombre de ellos dos.

Tomaron toda su ropa en dos o tres maletas para poder mudarse, cuando dejaron todo eso atrás a Steve se le ocurrió preguntar a Jared por Tyler y el le contó sobre Misha y Ian des preocupadamente, los dos músicos los miraron desconcertados y les dieron flor de sermón al dejar la niño con dos extraños.

En el auto ni Jared ni Jensen pensaban que habían hecho mal y se la pasaron discutiendo todo el camino a la casa de los Collins con sus amigos, para cuando llegaron no se hablaban. Jensen toco timbre y Misha abrió la puerta sonriendole haciendo inmediatamente que el rubio se olvidara de la media hora discutiendo con Kane y si Kane no podía creer la cara de bobalicón que le dedicaba a ese sujeto.

\- Hey...- dijo Jensen sin mas.

\- Pasa...- fue leve la acotación del mayor de los Collins.

\- Vine con mis amigos, ¿No te molesta? Venimos a buscar a Tyler...- comento Jensen al ver que detrás de el había dos hombres mas aparte de Jared.

\- No, no, pasen, no me molesta, Jensen pasa.- Misha le sonrío a Jared y detrás de el dos hombres con cara de pocos amigos borraron su sonrisa.- Oh, hola, soy Misha Collins.- les tendió la mano mientras se presento y espero mas de lo necesario para que le respondieran.

\- Que tal, soy Steve Carlson... y el maleducado de mi derecha es Christian Kane... somos amigos de Jared y Jensen.- respondió sereno con su voz suave.

\- Un gusto, Steve, Christian pasen sera un placer recibirles...-

\- Eres demasiado formal.- suelta Kane bruscamente y Steve le da un codazo en el estomago.

\- Lo siento, me cuesta un poco hablar con gente que apenas conozco y se me escapa las formas de mi padre pero por favor siéntense están en su casa.

\- Los músicos accedieron y Jared le pregunto a Misha por Tyler.

\- Misha y...- pero Misha volteo sin sonrisa y Jared se quedo expectante.

\- Esta con Ian arriba... levanto fiebre en medio del parque y le esta dando gajos de mandarina.- le explico y todos miraron a Misha, el lobo podía sentir en la piel los reclamos pero el sabia bien su lugar.

\- ¿Pero porque no me llamaste?.- retrocedió para retomar las escaleras.

\- No teníamos tu teléfono Jay, lo siento, pero ya le bajo...- Misha miro como corrió escaleras arriba y volvió a la sala.- Lo siento, no tenia como comunicarme con ustedes Jensen.- le miro esperando aliviar el ambiente, ya la hostilidad de la sala se notaba gracias a Chris y no sabia si soportaría su nuevo metabolismo el enojo de Jensen.

\- No te preocupes, leí que lo niños levantan fiebre por cualquier cambio en la familia o de casa, ¿Dices que ya le estaba bajando?- le contesto con normalidad aliviando su culpa, mientras le frotaba un hombro.

\- Si, cuando se despertó quería comer y jugar pero le dimos solo fruta para mantener el estomago fresco...-

\- ¿Y de donde se conocen?- la actitud cortante de Kane molesto a Jensen y este actuó como todo un alfa defendiéndose, haciéndolo estremecer un poco por su postura.

\- Podrías dejar de molestar de una vez y si vas a estar encabronado puedes irte afuera, además, si no fuera por ti jamas hubiéramos conocido a Misha y Ian...- le prepondero enojado el rubio, Kane frunció la mirada y Steve abrió los ojos.

\- ¿De que mierda estas hablando?- gruño el cantante.

\- ¿Jensen?- pregunto Misha descolocado por ello.

\- El es el dueño del bar donde nos encontramos, no se si lo recuerdas, se la paso en el escenario en realidad, pero cuando les vio tristes el otro día, nos dijo a Jared y a mi que fuéramos a contarles algún chiste o algo, habíamos bebido tanto que nos ordeno y acatamos...- Jensen dejo de mirar los ojos azules y volvió a su amigo. - Asi que deja de quejarte ¿Ok? Son buena gente y me molesta que después de todo lo que ellos hicieron por Jared y por mi, tengas esa actitud de mierda.- Steve miro a Chris y podía jurar que podia ver como el aire se hacia mas liviano.

\- ¡Y porque coños estaban cabizbajos ustedes dos! Jodidos tíos, con lo que me esforcé en hacer un fieston para el cumpleaños de Steve.- y Chris ya no estaba enojado, ese solo era el tono normal de su voz, arrepentida de haberse portado como un crío.

\- Somos nuevos aquí... realmente nuevos, fuimos al bar a hacer amistades, venimos de Rusia, este no es nuestro idioma y bueno es difícil hacer de amigos decentes...- Misha arqueo la comisura de su boca y Christian Kane se sintió mas culpable.

\- Demonios, no tienes porque ser tan agradable...- miro a otro lado el musico topándose con la mirada divertida de Steve.

\- ¿Hay algo que te venga bien a ti? Dios... a veces me pregunto que nos mantiene unidos.- dice Jensen empujando a Kene.

\- No me hagas enojar Jensen te lo advierto.-

\- Ya, ya... de todos modos es un placer y te agradecemos lo que hiciste por estos dos, no todos simplemente te recogen de la calle en tu peor momento y te abren las puertas de sus casas...- dice suavemente Steve soltando en el aire una voz calma y dulce.

\- Bueno, no es que seamos asi de inocentes o despreocupados, pero Jensen y Jared son las primeras personas que nos caen bien en estos dos... casi tres meces de estar aquí, y no nos pareció correcto.- respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro y todos le quedaron mirando unos segundos.

\- Eso dice demasiado Misha, pero gracias igualmente.- respondió con una sonrisa pegando su hombro a Kene a modos de señal para que el también de las gracias.

\- Si, gracias.- masculla Kane.

\- Ves Misha estos son los amigos de los que te hablaba esta mañana... no el pelmazo de hace un rato.- adirio Jensen.

\- Jensen...- gruño Chris.

\- Es broma, es broma...- levanto las manos hacia el para detener su furia en el aire.

\- ¿Díganme tienen hambre?- pregunto Misha cambiando de tema.

\- Yo si...- acota Steve sonrisueño.

\- Pensé que solo veníamos por Tyler, Jen.- dijo Kane en su modo áspero normal.

\- Si, pero por lo que veo Jared estará un rato arriba con el.- disimula Jensen y Misha se levanta del sillón invitándolos a la cocina.

En el piso de arriba...

Jared se apresura a la habitación que le dieron los Collins y constatar que su hijo esta bien, cuando lo que ve lo deja rígido en el lumbral de la puerta, dejando caer su cuerpo lentamente sobre el lindel, no es la imagen que se esperaba ni que todo su cuerpo no pueda avanzar mas de un palmo dentro de la habitación.

Pero ver a Ian usar el oso de felpa gigante como almohadón, sentado en el piso o que su hijo este recostado en sus brazos mientras bebe jugo de manzana de su mamadera, ellos dos comparten un juego de morisquetas, risitas y cosquillas; su hijo esta bien, sano y salvo allí con Ian, el alma le vuelve al cuerpo y esa imagen tranquiliza su cuerpo, es cuando Ian levanta una ceja y le mira con el turquesa de sus ojos que entra al cuarto.

Media sonrisa y la voz de ese hombre haciéndole notar a su pequeño que su "papi ya llego" es que se siente agitado, arremolinando su ser en sensaciones, pero las ignora de momento y se sienta junto a Ian en el piso, su bebe salta a sus brazos y con sus pequeños bracitos lo rodea por el cuello, su vocesita aniñada con pocas palabras medio balbuceadas y medio entendibles, le cuenta que fueron al parque, que había un arenero y una nena con una pala, es lo único que logra captar, cuando el niño simplemente termina con su relato, salta al regazo de Ian y vuelve solito a tomarse la mamadera de jugo.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo...- le manifiesta dejando caer su cabeza sobre la nariz del oso.

\- No fue nada, pero para la próxima asegurarte de darme un numero o algo, me asuste cuando le subió fiebre.- Jared asintió quedándose tildado de esos ojos tan claros.

\- Ya tengo todo sabes... mi ropa, mi billetera y el celular, asi que podrás llamarme cuando quieras...- Ian baja la mirada a Tyler y Jared frunce el ceño.- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta porque le hiela el solo hecho de perder de vista la mirada de Ian.

\- ¿Te iras? ¿Tienes donde quedarte?- y es preocupación en su voz, pero es preocupación de no verle mas, que le alegra aunque a Ian parece acongojarle.

\- Si y si... Steve nos prestara su apartamento, no esta lejos y sera suficiente mientras los abogados hacen lo necesario...- Ian esta triste es evidente, porque no quiere que se vaya y le gusta que muestre esa expresión por el, es egoísta pero le agrada ser necesario de ese modo.

\- Crees que...- Ian le mira tímido casi adorable y el esta a punto de abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas cuando termina su frase.

\- ¿Vernos en otro momento?- termina la frase, se siente natural acariciarle la mejilla en ese rincón de la habitación a pesar de la sorpresa que muestra Ian por ese gesto, con esa mirada pegada a el, hasta que lo atrae hacia su cuerpo, apenas rodeando sus hombros y besando su cien suavemente.

\- Si...- Ian esta esforzándose por no desmayarse en ese momento, la química en su cuerpo no deja mucho espacio para mas de un lobo a la vez y el siempre fue muy territorial y demandante pero ahora es que tiene que agachar la cabeza acurrucándose en el pecho de Jared para atraerlo, suspirando lentamente.

\- Claro que si, yo te daré mi teléfono y anotare el tuyo, ¿Mañana trabajas?- Ian asiente sin decir palabra y es el ahora el que sostiene a Ian en su brazos mientras su bebe cabecea durmiéndose en los de Ian, mientras que ese peluche les hace de apoyo en la espalda.

Los tres se duermen allí mismo, se olvidan del mundo por completo o que hay personas esperándolos escalera abajo, para ir a la casa del musico, para cuando Jared despierta esta en la cama de Misha con Jensen junto a el, se levanta completamente despejado y preguntándose que paso o como llego hasta ahí, pero lo único que hace es ir a ver a su hijo, que nuevamente no esta en su cuarto, no mira en el cuarto de Ian porque sabe que no esta allí, baja las escaleras tranquilamente encontrando a su pequeño mirar caricaturas en el sillón, da unos paso a la sala y nota como Ian se coloca una camisa de espaldas a el, vistiéndose apresurado colocándose los zapatos como puede junto al sillón.

Decir que no se quedo mirando pedazos de piel o la linea de su espalda seria mentira, un leve toque detrás de ello hace saltar apenas, pero es Misha quien le tiende una taza de café la cual toma de inmediato.

\- Dos dias aquí, no...- acota antes de dar un sorbo al café fresco tratando de no ser tan evidente de lo que miraba en Ian y que el afectado se de la vuelta sorprendido de que no le sintiera siquiera.

\- Te quedaste dormido como una roca, tus dos amigos y Jensen tuvieron que arrastrarte a la cama.- Misha se rio casi jocoso y Jared frunció el ceño con la taza en los labios para ocultar el puchero que hacia sin dejar de ver el pie descalzo de Ian tenia al caminar hasta ellos y que le resultaba demasiado instigador, sexualmente hablando, sus perras corrieron entre sus piernas de repente, a los platos con comida que tenían junto a la puerta.

\- ¿No soy tan pesado?- recalca cuando Ian solo le besa la mejilla a modo de saludo luego de tirar de su brazo y ponerlo a su altura.

\- Pesas tonelada y media.- comenta Ian al irse a la cocina por café.

\- La cosa es que que luego de cenar todos se impacientaron al ver que no bajabas y al irte a buscar bueno... tu amigo Christian si que se enfado, quería llevarte a rastras al auto, pero Jensen le dijo que no, y me pidió si se podían quedar.- dijo dando un salto sobre sus tobillos el mas que encantado de tenerlos allí todo ese tiempo.

\- Gracias...- la taza ya amoldada a su labios no se desprendía de lo apenado que estaba, mas aun porque esta seguro de que se durmió abrazando a Ian y que asi deben de haberlo encontrado.

\- Bueno ya me voy..- dice Ian con una bolso cruzado sobre su pecho y un pañuelo en el cuello de color azul oscuro, la mirada de Jared se clava en el casi acusadora.- ¿Que?- le pregunta y Misha solo desaparece del recibidor.

\- ¿Te vas?- dice como si estuviera cometiendo algún pecado.

\- Si, te dije que hoy volvía a trabajar Jared, tengo que estar en la gráfica en unos veinte minutos.- están a solo un paso del otro y Jared no puede pensar en ninguna escusa factible para que no se vaya.

\- Tienes que darme tu numero... tienes celular?- le dice sin apartar la mirada de como Ian mira a su alrededor y encuentra el de Jared a solo pasos de allí en la estantería del salón.

\- Toma escríbelo...- lo pone en su manos y marca el numero rápidamente para agregarlo a la lista de contactos con su nombre.- Listo, tu me llamaras o me mandaras un mensaje no?- Ian alza la comisura de su boca y le sonríe arrugando su ojos.

\- Claro que si.- no lo piensa ni lo medita solo se cuelga de su hombros para acercarlo hasta el y le deja un beso sobre sus labios. En un efímero segundo en el que al separarse se devoran solo con la mirada hasta que el pequeño Ty golpea la rodilla de Ian y ambos miran hacia abajo.

\- ¡No te vayas Iden!- pega el grito y Jared lo levanta del piso.

\- Es solo un rato... nos veremos después ¿Ok?- le besa las mejilla muchas veces mientras que Jared lo sostiene y en una fugas mirada al padre del niño, el lobo se marcha.

Podría morir de gusto con Jared en cada segundo que pasa a su alrededor, es increíble como se adapta a el y como simplemente fluyen el uno hacia el otro cómodamente, además de que no es difícil pensarse el omega de aquel hombre que se deja mover como el necesite para alcanzarlo cuando apenas si le llega al pecho, el solo se deja empujar por sus manos sin oponer ninguna resistencia y no tiene que dejar de ser el mismo en ningún momento, solo dejarse querer tan lento como le permita su inestable química cuando están juntos.

Su cabeza esta llena de el mientras camina a paso ligero hacia su trabajo, hay una fuerte brisa fría a pesar de que el sol brilla con ganas sobre su cabeza, mira su teléfono y Jared estará a un dígito de distancia, con el tiempo justo apresura mas su paso al cruzar la calle principal y tomar su derecha para entrar en la gráfica, saluda a sus dos compañeros y al jefe que esta imprimiendo unas calcomanías para un festejo escolar.

El toma asiento en su escritorio, pone su morral en el suelo y enciende su pc al dejar el celular a un lado mientras ingresa al sistema, mira por sobre su hombro por si alguien le ve ya que no quiere que noten sus compañeros lo ansioso que esta, pero toma el celular presiona el botón y espera ansioso que le mande un mensaje Jared. Su corazón late y esta fuerte mente arraigado a ese hombre y esta pensando seriamente pelear por el si su esposa intenta reconciliarse.

En la casa Jensen ayuda a tomar las cosas de ty y Jared para ir al departamento que Kane les dio, parece una mudanza difícil porque tiene esta sensación en el pecho de que le dolerá igual o mas el pecho en el segundo que se aleje de Misha para organizar su vida, siente algo roto dentro y el hombre de ojos azules esta amortiguando su caída inesperadamente entre los besos, las miradas y esa sonrisa que le dedica al pasar.

Incluso luego de subirse a la camioneta tuvo que parar, respirar y bajarse con la mirada de su amigo en el que no entendía su reacción repentina, Jensen corrió a la entrada de la casa alegando que se olvido de algo, el solo salto el porche en dos movimientos y en el segundo que Misha abrió la puerta preguntando que pasaba, el arrebato fue simple, tomarlo en peso con un brazo y besarlo fuertemente como si necesitara la sensación de tenerlo junto a el mientras estuviera lejos, después de todo, esa mañana no fue como la anterior y no pudo siquiera rozarlo; Misha solo acuno su rostro entre sus manos cálidamente mientras el lo devolvía al piso lentamente dejando que apoye sus pies en el, los latidos le dejaron sordo y se sentía algo drogado por la sensación de los labios rusos en el y en ese instante supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Jensen le miro un segundo aturdido y con la misma impulsividad corrió lejos de la casa, dejando al lobo hiperbentilando y con una excitación que no podía controlar, el sonido del auto alejándose fue lo único que entendió instantes después como que ya estaba solo, parado en el holl de su puerta, ido en la sensación de ese cuerpo golpeando el suyo para pegarse a el, en la humedad de la boca que le quemo cada una de sus pocas neuronas restantes como alpha, terminando de cambiar la química de su cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaron dejándolo inutilizado por lo que solo pudo manotear en el aire del pasamanos de la escalera detrás de el para poder sentarse.

No creía poder ir a trabajar en ese estado, se dejo caer lentamente en los escalones con la puerta aun abierta, sentía su piel quemar y el intenso calor en su vientre estaba haciéndole caer en una vertiginosa elipse, estaba tan duro y a penas podía respirar, se dejo ir gimiendo desde el fondo de su garganta cuando eyaculo sin mas apretando su puño al rededor de la madera del balaustre.

Su cuerpo mojándose, estirándose involuntariamente su cuerpo contra los peldaños sintiendo la humedad bajando por sus glúteos, su mente afiebrada trataba de mantener la consciencia de los cambios que estaba sufriendo abruptamente, no como había pensado que pasaría, pero sabiendo que ya estaba listo de algún modo para estar por completo con Jensen, ese ultimo pensamiento enredándose en su cuerpo, cada una de las veces que le observo estallando en su cabeza; el arqueado de sus piernas al caminar, sus brazos, las pecas y el fuerte cuello seguido de las amplias espaldas lo llevo a mas espasmos, a permanecer duro mientras la hendidura de su pene solo supuraba con fuerza mas semen en fuertes eyaculaciones que le lastimaban al ser tan seguidas.

Daba gracias al cielo no estar cerca de ninguna manada porque estaba seguro de que podrían olerle mas de los cincuenta mil quilolitros que marco, mas allá de su frontera, pero aun así no había mas lobos en esa extensión, el teléfono sonó de repente vibrando en su bolsillo y las manos temblorosas fueron a por el dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Solo que no tenia fuerza en los dedos para abrir el teléfono, trato de empujar sus yemas para levantar la tapa pero sus articulaciones no cooperaban con el, respiro al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo traspirado humedecía su ropa como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

\- ¡Misha!- se escucho del oro lado del audífono cuando con ambas manos tomaron el pequeño aparto abriéndolo.

\- Ian...- se quejo y trago.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿Esta Jensen ahí? Puedo …- se desespero pensando que su hermanocorria algun tipo de peligro al sentirlo desde tan lejos.

\- ¿Olerme?- se río y se estiro cuando en plena palabra gimió largo y agudo por la sensación en que su cuerpo mas satisfecho se dejo descansar.

\- Si.. que esta pasando, háblame.- pidió inquieto.

\- Es el termino del cambio, supongo que tendré que decirle a Jensen pronto quien soy...- su cuerpo empieza a relajarse demasiado, sus párpados pesándole mas y trata de levantarse colgándose de la baranda de la escalera hasta la columna principal.

\- Dios Misha.. aun puedo olerte.- murmura entrando en el baño del local.- ¿Quieres que vaya? Le diré a Charles que estas enfermo o algo...- Ian metió sus manos en su cabello con el rostro rojo de oler tan claramente la excitación dulce de un omega.

\- No... esta bien. Solo cerrare la casa y dormiré. Llamare al hotel mas tarde.- dice empujando débil su cuerpo contra la puerta para cerrarla, las rodillas doblándose.

\- Deja yo llamare al hotel.- dice pero sin saber como ayudar realmente a su hermano.

\- Gracias Ian...- Misha recargaba su espalda en la puerta con el teléfono en su oído, el cansancio derrotándolo y mirando con anhelo el sofá, pero estaba hecho un desastre y con esfuerzo alzo su mano hacia la baranda de la escalera para poder subirla.

\- Estas seguro de que...- dijo abriendo la canilla para sentir el agua fría y en la tentación de ir a por su hermano, con parte de sus instintos de alfa traicionándole, por lo que abre la canilla y se moja la cara para despejar esos pensamientos.

\- Si, estaré mejor solo, disculpa la interrupción en tu trabajo.- Misha siempre es tan correcto y Ian suspira, parpadeando y mirándose fijo al espejo del baño pequeño.

\- ¿Misha?- pregunta con la duda de si algún lobo le oliese ya estaría sobre su hermano, tratando de retenerlo en el teléfono solo para asegurar de que este bien.

\- ¿Si?- Misha sonríe poniendo su primer pie en la escalera.

\- ¿Que lo provoco... como fue que...?- inquirió entre asustado y ansioso de saber como pasaría con el pero Misha sonrío entre una bocanada de aire y el se miro de nuevo esculcando su reflejo.

\- No voy a arruinarte la sorpresa hermanito... buenas noches.- dice ya a media escalera tomando se un respiro porque sus piernas se niegan a responderle.

\- Misha son las diez de la mañana.- se queja y se sienta en el inodoro.

\- No para mi Ian.- cerro el teléfono y este se resbalo de su mano cayendo en el pasillo mientras entraba a su habitación.


End file.
